The Secret Social Life of Dr Spencer Reid
by Rebecca1
Summary: Reid OOC - will eventually have an OC girlfriend. Obviously, the BAU team think that Dr. Reid is a socially inept genius ... how wrong are they
1. A Happy Monday and Weekend Memories

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 1

**I've re-done this chapter and hopefully made it better **

**Enjoy**

…

Walking through the doors to the BAU on a Monday morning had never felt so good for Spencer Reid. He didn't care that everyone else was tired or would tease him about the massive smile plastered on his face. Not today. He sat at his desk and made a start for the paperwork until it was time for their usual 10am briefing which they had every Monday. He was the first one in there; except for Hotch who appeared to live in his office – he was always the first one in of a morning and the last home at night.

"It's Monday morning kid, your smile is giving me a headache." Morgan complained as he sat down, coffee in hand. He rested his head across the desk as though it was too much effort for him to hold it up.

"You ought to lighten up Morgan it's a nice day and -" Spencer started.

"Hold on a second. You hate Mondays just as much as everyone else. That only leaves me with on conclusion, you got laid last night. Congratulations pretty boy." Morgan interrupted, a smirk growing on his once grumpy face.

"Who got laid last night?" Prentiss asked tiredly as she trudged over to them and sat down. Her coffee wasn't enough to wake her up and it took all of her effort just to sit down yet alone get here.

"Reid." Morgan replied.

Emily couldn't help the surprised look that crossed her face. Morgan smirked and Spencer scrunched his face in confusion. This made Derek explode into full blown laughter, which was apparently contagious as Emily started a few seconds after.

"Don't you have a headache?" He frowned at his best friend, he would never hear the end of this.

"Nah, I think I'm starting to like Monday's. Turns out that they can be pretty interesting." He smirked as Spencer rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe he actually did it, I was convinced it'd be a while longer. Was the woman also a genius?" The female agent asked, she had also seemed to have perked up a bit. The young man just groaned and hoped that the others didn't choose this moment to walk in.

"I did not get laid last night." He hissed at the two nosy agents.

"Yeah ok man." Morgan told him in a clear _'I don't believe you'_ tone.

"How else could you be so happy on a Monday? Seriously, Reid? How?" Emily asked in as serious a tone as she could muster.

Instead of replying, the genius just rolled his eyes light-heartedly to let them know they hadn't annoyed him, and continued with his paperwork. A smile crept back upon his face as he thought about the night before.

_Spencer walked into his best friends club, looking around for said person. It was a very successful place and people fought to get in to their 'special event' nights. Personally, he did think a lot of it and his best friend had done very well. She made sure that all of her employees were happy with their jobs, although in his opinion, sometimes they would take advantage of her and her 'helpfulness'. See, she made sure to look after all of her employees; this meant that if they were ill she'd send them home and have someone fill in, if they were in financial trouble then she'd help. She'd even paid for one of the bar maids' child's hospital expenses. That was one of the reasons that Spencer loved her though, she was a great person. _

"_Spencer Reid!" She squealed as she ran up and hugged him. Despite the fact that she saw him every day whenever he was home, she was always happy to see him. He'd always returned the favour._

"_Hey Kathryn." Spence answered, the happiness seeped into his tone involuntarily. She smiled and looked back at him in clear satisfaction, but he was saved by her saying anything as, just at that very moment, Lindsey, his other best friend who'd introduced him to Kathryn, approached them. _

"_Hey Spence." She smiled ruffling his hair. "So does this mean that you're coming tonight?" She inquired without leaving him time to greet her._

"_No." He replied smirking slightly. "Not with trouble over here. Not after last time."_

_Kathryn, lightly smacked his arm and pouted causing both Lindsey and Spencer to laugh. He'd always thought she was cute when she pulled that face and attempted to defend herself. "It wasn't my fault." She whined._

"_How was it not your fault? You got us kicked out." He shot back. Lindsey laughed silently as she allowed her best friends to argue. _

"_The movie was boring and last time I checked there wasn't a sign that specifically stated 'No throwing popcorn', did you see one?" She asked sarcastically, hardly able to contain the smile that threatened to break her mock seriousness._

Lindsey noticed that if she didn't stop this 'discussion' now, they wouldn't reach the movie. One thing she knew about the pair was that neither liked to lose an argument. "_Ok guys shut up. You, Spencer are coming with us." The blonde intervened. "You may go willingly or kicking and screaming, it doesn't bother me." She continued: an evil smile contently resting on her face, accompanied by the glint in her eye that seemed to show that she wanted him to choose the latter._

"_Fine." Spencer mockingly huffed, folding his arms over his chest before pouting. "But she has to behave." _

_Kathryn pulled her tongue out to Spencer but agreed half-heartedly. Spencer smirked at her reaction before he grabbed her hand and practically pulled her out the door shortly followed by Lindsey._

"Spencer, man." Morgan said while clicking in front of him to get the attention of his spaced-out friend.

…

**There's the first chapter again in more detail . Hope it's made it better .**

**Thanks for reading .**

**Please review ?**


	2. The Team Find Out

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Reid Chapter 2

**I've decided to re-do this chapter too .**

…

That Monday night the team went to their favourite. They made sure to do this every week they were home to spend time together without being on a case.

Spencer saw Prentiss smirking out of the corner of his eye as Garcia sat down opposite him and JJ sat down to his right side as Morgan was sitting on his left. She'd been directing her smiles and looks towards him and Morgan all day with their apparent 'discovered' information. At one point during the day they'd sat there in front of him and asked what he thought about them telling the rest of the team. Hotch seemed like he was in a good mood so he more than likely would have joined in with the teasing unfortunately for him.

"What you smirking at Emily?" JJ asked, both her and Penelope wearing identical quizzical glances. They didn't have to be profilers to know that the three agents knew something they didn't. What was worse was that her and Penelope didn't know about it!

"Reid got laid last night." Morgan rushed the words out causing a few heads to turn. The whole team were unable to control the surprise that fell across their faces. Reid noticed.

"Morgan. I did not get laid last night. I've told you both this several times already." Reid stated to both Emily and Derek. It was true, he didn't.

"Spencer, you got laid last night. By who?" Kathryn and Lindsey just happened to be walking past as Lindsey had been here once before and loved the food, so recommended they go.

Reid sighed and put his head in his hands for a moment before turning around to address his best friends. "Hey you two. What could you possibly be doing here."

"Someone's not happy to see us." Kathryn returned raising an eyebrow and smiling in pure amusement at the look on his face. She laughed slightly as she glanced around at the teams faces.

"Are you surprised? It is you and you have a tenancy to gauge that reaction from pretty much everybody." Lindsey retorted smirking as she stood behind Reid's chair. Kathryn however was now sitting partially on the table next to him, in-between him and JJ as there was room for her to do so without making either uncomfortable. There was a lot of room in between all of the agents as it was just how the tables were set up.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at work still?" He questioned, looking directly at Kathryn.

"No." Lindsey replied bluntly, stifling a laugh at the smirk playing on Reid's lips at the sight of his sulking best friend.

"I can't be that bad to talk to if the pair of you actually talk to me." Kathie stated, whilst Reid and Lindsey rolled their eyes. "Now stop avoiding the question, did you really get laid last night?" The team were intrigued by their banter and yet so confused as to how Reid was talking to two beautiful women; flirting even, confidently, no stuttering or blushing evident. He wasn't even spouting off statistics or going off on a tangent about some random fact.

"Do you think Reid maybe has an identical twin who decided to come to work for the day?" Morgan whispered to JJ. Reid glared at him and rolled his eyes but ignored the question.

"No you are that bad. And no I didn't get laid last night. You were with me for the duration of the night, if anyone would know it'd be you." Reid said before realising how that sounded. "That didn't come out right. We didn't sleep together, at all. I really didn't get laid last night. No sex, at all." He turned and addressed the team as they spoke. The look on his face made him seem guilty though.

"Awww it's ok Pretty Boy. I'm sure it's better they know that you actually have sex than to make them think you're a virgin." The brunette supplied.

"You know, if it was out of you or Lindsey for who I had sex with, it'd be Lindsey." He had stood up at this point so that there was barely any distance between them. He'd made sure that Lindsey could hear him which also meant that the majority of the team heard. Not one of them could possibly have said anything; all too shocked at his words.

"I hate you." She pouted, occasionally glancing down from his brown eyes that she swore one could really see his soul from, his innocence or hurt even, to his pink kissable lips. He had noticed so leaned closer. "No you don't, you love me. You always have and you always will. You like the things that you know you can't have." Their faces were mere sentences apart. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and it took a moment before she registered his comment. Once she had she pushed him back slightly in mock offence. This had the whole team gawking whereas Lindsey just laughed at the reaction of the team.

"So Spence, you coming out Friday, providing you don't have a case that is?" The blonde with piercing green eyes inquired figuring it was best to steer the conversation away before they decided to flirt with one another.

"That depends on whether trouble over here is going." to which a yes was quickly supplied.

"Then no. I swear I've said that before." He smirked at his brunette best friend as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "She's too much of a bad influence on everybody; even me. I want to keep my innocence." Reid said playfully knowing it would elicit a reaction out of her that would definitely humour him.

"Why are you always so mean to me? I'm never a bad influence and you have no innocence." Kathryn stated, the pout returning to her face once again as she simultaneously crossed her arms.

"That. Is because it's entertaining," he pointed at Lindsey. "And maybe I want to spend some alone time with Lindsey, to bond." He informed her.

"Have you forgotten that she's married?" Kathryn responded, "with a daughter."

"You jealous there trouble?" He laughed lightly, using his signature nickname for her.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer-"

"Technically, you just did." Lindsey interrupted with a playful grin. "And anyway, husband and child or not, bonding time with Spencer. Who would miss that?" She raised an eyebrow and her best friend just shook her head. "Moving on, we have a table to get to." Kissing Spencer on the cheek, she pulled the pretty brunette away.

Spencer stared after them for a moment before taking his once occupied seat at the table of stunned agents. He was about to ask for the menu that they'd been passing around but was interrupted by the flood of questions that were aimed at him from all of the team: yes this included Hotch and Rossi. After the interrogation and Reid's simple, subtle answers that didn't really answer any of their questions, which inevitably disappointed them, they decided to talk about Jack and Henry.

…

**I don't know if this chapter is actually better or not but it'll do .**

**Thanks for reading .**

**Please review ?**


	3. Bar Fight and a Serious Conversation

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 3

Kathryn was starting to think that Maybe Spence was right, maybe she really was a bad influence. He started a bar fight! Just because some guy called her a slut. They knew he had a point – she had never had a relationship, she'd never kissed a guy, she would party, let a guy take her home, have sex and then leave. She always wore dresses so that she wouldn't have to undress; this was to ensure that she could leave straight after. As dysfunctional as it was, she was looking for someone like Spencer – someone who didn't like her because they wanted sex, that called her beautiful everyday rather than 'hot' or 'sexy', who teased her (although she was convinced that nobody could do that as well as him) and was actually able to catch her attention the way Spencer would. She couldn't help comparing everybody to him and she knew why; she just refused to admit it.

"You're an idiot do you know that?" Lindsey reprimanded him when both her and Kathryn got him back to his apartment.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault." Spencer replied in a stern tone, his speech slurring slightly. Kathryn had come back at this point, leaning in between his legs so that she could wipe the blood off his face with the damp cloth adequately in order to inspect the damage. She was aware that he had sprained his right hand from the repetitive punching to the guy's face. She was pretty proud of him though.

"To be fair he has got one hell of a right hook." She stated smirking but after receiving the parental shut-up look from Lindsey she decided to elaborate. "Come on the guy's gonna need stitches. It is a bad thing though Spence, and you shouldn't hit people no matter how much you think they deserve it." She just hoped that that sounded stern enough for Lindsey's liking.

"Oh well." was all that Reid had to say which made Kathryn have to suppress a smile causing Lindsey to roll her eyes and him to smirk at the reaction.

"You're not going to need stitches luckily but you do need a bandage on your wrist." When he started to protest she grabbed it, moved it slightly causing him to wince in pain. "Exactly." As Lindsey had gone to fetch a bandage (this was merely going to have to consist of a wraparound bandage with a little bit of the medical cellotape stuff) it meant the pair had some alone time.

"Don't fight again. It was incredibly stupid and you could have been seriously hurt. I don't care for your excuses so don't bother trying to defend your actions. I've been called a lot worse Spencer and I am more than capable of defending myself, I don't need you to do it for me. As much as I appreciate the sentiment it doesn't make you any less stupid. You know, for a genius you really are an idiot sometimes." She reprimanded. It was one of those rare serious moments that happened for her, they also only ever seemed to happen with him – there was his drug problem (this ended badly and they refused to talk to each other for a week until he completely broke down in front of her) then he got wasted with them and danced with three women; they had boyfriends who were very close to killing him resulting in the four, Lindsey's husband included, having to leave, then there was the time that he ran into a police woman: he was running and bumped into her, so he nearly got arrested and now there was this.

"Hey. I'm never gonna stop defending you and I don't care if you can take care of yourself, I will always take care of you until you tell me that you no longer want me around." By this point he had slouched a little more, still clearly drunk. Lindsey had thought it best to make coffee for the trio whilst she made sure that she could hear the conversation between the two. They were the only ones that either of them would ever listen to – they could be upset with each other and yet always apologise and comfort each other, they would listen to criticism from one another, could tell when the other was upset, fight and make-up again regardless of the situation – and they would both defend each other. Always.

"I told you that." Kathryn pointed out scrunching her face up slightly whilst noticing the closeness to one another for the first time. "I said I'd be her until you didn't want me anymore and you just pretty much said the same thing. Get your own statement instead of stealing mine." His reply was a laugh. Reid lifted the woman up and sat her next to him on the couch – her legs were obviously across his as usual and her head was almost on his shoulder with him holding her around the waist with one hand, the other tracing patterns on her thigh. It marked the end of that conversation.

…

'**Thanks to Gscrocodile565 for reviewing.'**

**Reviews would be appreciated :D **

**Thanks for reading .**


	4. Nightmares and a Barbecue

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 4

"What the hell happened to your face!" Morgan asked, his voice slightly raised as he stared at Reid with shock. This caused Hotch, JJ, Emily, Rossi and Garcia to turn around and gawk at the cuts and bruises on his face from the weekend. Spencer put his head down and blushed slightly – they were more visible now due to the more defined colours present on his face.

"Erm … nothing?" He replied, uncertainty leaking into his voice. He sat down at his desk knowing that they didn't buy it. He really didn't want to worry them, or tell them. Sometimes he really did hate being the youngest member of the team; they were too protective.

"Spence, that isn't nothing." JJ started the concern evident in her voice.

"My poor baby, who did this to you ? I'll hack into their computer and-"

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Morgan finished through gritted teeth and clenched fists, the posture of a lion about to attack its prey. Hotch and Rossi looked slightly amused by their actions before re-turning to their serious composure as they re-called the reason as to why they were all so agitated.

"Guys. Seriously?" Spencer said in the 'shut up and stop being stupid' tone of voice. He sighed as they just stared at him; he knew they wanted an answer and he also knew that they would get it out of him.

"What happened Reid?" Hotch asked in that demanding kind of voice letting the long haired genius know that he was serious and was expecting an answer; he even did the famous 'Hotch glare' to top it off! The leader of the team had stepped in for Spencer after Gideon left but he was everything Gideon wasn't. He thought that maybe the team leader thinking of the genius as the one who needed protecting from the world, made it easier for him to talk to Aaron about things that he couldn't talk to his former mentor about. It was Hotch that he had vented to after Gideon left and he listened and talked it out with him. Maybe that was why he found it so difficult to lie to the older man. He figured that he was a possible father figure.

"Erm … W- erm ..." Spencer stuttered unable to look at his team. He felt like a child in trouble with his father as he sat under the intense gaze of the unit chief. Unfortunately, the rest of the team were also expecting an answer and were all standing by with rather intimidating postures; their arms crossed and their faces completely serious. An UnSub would probably even squirm and start talking if they were in this position.

"It was my fault." Kathryn had suddenly appeared with a hot chocolate and a coffee in her hand. She handed the coffee to Reid (they played poker the previous night, best 2 out of 3 and the loser had to buy the other coffee every day for a week).

"Thanks." He muttered, gazing at her quizzically, she gave him the look that told him to just shut up and go along with it. He couldn't help the relief that crossed his face, she was always there when he needed it.

"See, we went out to a bar on Friday night and I got a little drunk. I flirted with some guy and he thought I was going to have sex with him. I went to walk home and by this point I had made it clear that nothing was gonna happen but got a little irate and began to pull me closer to him. His grip really tightened on me and I got scared and panicked. I was couldn't pull away and he ignored my attempts, still forcing himself onto me. Luckily, Spencer showed up and told the guy to stop – he let go of me and went for him. They got into a fight and I called the police." She told them; of course she lied. She was more than capable of taking care of herself but she wasn't about to let her best friend tell his family that he caused a bar fight! They'd murder him or ground him or something. She almost smirked at the thought of one of them trying to do that but then grimaced at the thought of them disliking her. She wanted to make a good impression and not a bad one. If they didn't like her then it would affect the whole team dynamic and their relationships and that was one thing she didn't want

Spencer gave her a grateful look for the lie to which she smiled before announcing that she had to leave and walked away, happy that she had avoided a catastrophe for her best friend.

…..

_The two men that had held her captive for two months already approached her shaking form; she was only fourteen and they had stripped her of her innocence. She knew what they were going to do but didn't fight it: the punishment would hurt too much and she didn't want to hurt anymore._

_The oldest of the two men squatted down in front of her – he had greasy black hair and stubble. His clothes were dirty, his breath made her want to throw up and his hands. His hands roamed her body every chance they got. His fingernails were about 3cm long and very thick, dirt had collected beneath them. _

_"Hey there." He said. To her his voice was the equivalent of somebody scratching down a chalkboard. She cringed. He noticed. A wicked smile spread across his face. It was just too easy and she had yet to learn. She really was a stubborn one but it meant more fun for him and his brother. She was very strong and so entertaining, she'd lasted a lot longer than the other girls._

_"So it begins." The younger man said – he was just like his brother with the exception of his crooked teeth, stubby fingers and a rounder face. His eyes, just like his brothers, were dark and she was convinced that she could see the evil in them. He really liked her, his brother told him that he liked her too much but he couldn't help it. Granted, she was fourteen and he was twenty-three but he really liked it when she begged, when she screamed. _

_"No. No. Please. No don't!" She screamed as he grabbed her violently, pulling her up towards him before pushing her to his brother. He began undoing the belt of his jeans and she braced herself. _

….

"Kathryn!" Spencer shouted. He was on top of her trying to restrain her as she scratched and kicked about in her bed screaming and shouting. "Kathryn! Kathie it's just me. It's Spencer. You're safe, wake up. You're dreaming." After a few minutes she had stopped thrashing about and now there were just mumbles and hard, hitched breathing to be heard. As she started to stir he released her, sitting beside her and brushing the hair out of her face.

"Sp...Spencer?" She asked still very dis-oriented and scared as the events of her dream still plagued her thoughts, she was currently running on adrenaline and very alert.

"Yeah it's just me, you're ok." He grabbed her hand and held it, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. She opened her eyes and stared up at his scratched face and arms, they were red and some of them were bleeding. He had instant bruises from where she'd hit him in her attempt to get away from her attacker. She had hurt her best friend. He saw the guilty look on her face so pulled her up and hugged her, whispering soft, comforting words into her ear whilst she cried apologies into his. He knew that she wasn't crying because of her dream, she was crying because she'd hurt him. She had only ever cried in front of the young genius – she cried to him when her parents died when she was 12, she cried to him after she ran away from her foster home after just a week of being there to which Diana Reid took her in, she cried when they'd had an argument and she cried with him when his mother was admitted to Bennington. Dr Reid was the only person that knew her; he was the one she whole-heartedly trusted; the only one who was able to break past the walls that she had surrounded herself in to prevent herself from getting hurt and the only one that she could talk to about anything. But he didn't ever know of her dreams or what happened for the three months she had been missing when she was fourteen. Everyone had looked but no-one found her. His mother had had an episode shortly before she disappeared and said some horrible things but she'd said that it was ok. Then she was gone. Whenever he asked about it she would change the topic. Of course she did the same with her nightmares.

…..

A barbecue party. She loved them. Of course Reid had invited his team as there was no point keeping them out of the loop now, with Lindsey's permission of course.

"Hey. Looking good – that pink bikini shows you off in all the right places." Kathryn smirked at the blonde, emphasising her speech with the gesture that followed. Spence couldn't help but smirk as he wrapped his hands around Kathie from behind, something that they often did when they were together, and nodded his approval. It was only the night before that she had had the nightmare but they had an agreement not to talk about it. He'd just stayed the night with her, holding her.

"Don't stare too much at her, we don't want you to get too excited. Just remember that she's mine and you'll never have her." Lindsey's husband, Lucas who was sporting a white t-shirt and black shorts, smirked as he walked over and placed a soft kiss to his wife's lips. "She's too good for you anyway." Spencer gave a challenging smirk.

"Hey. Say no more. It was Kathryn that hit on her, I was just nodding my approval – although it would make it better if she lost the shorts so that her full bikini was on show." He smiled innocently as he said this to Lucas which inevitably made him smile too. "It's nice to compliment women; you might even learn a thing or two from me. Don't worry Lindsey, if he ever fails, I'll take good care of you." He laughed at the look on his friends' faces as Lucas put a protective arm around his wife, kissing her once more in mock jealousy.

"See I told you he was after you." He told his wife jokingly, getting a punch in the arm in reply.

"Maybe you two should get married. You'd be a great couple." Lindsey stated sarcastically, motioning towards Spencer and Lucas. As Kathryn nodded her agreement – the guys just smiled.

"Tempting. But we're both into women. Obviously." Lucas retorted smugly whilst grabbing the green-eyed woman's hand and wrapping it around her, pulling her close to him and kissing her temple, making a content sigh escape from her pink lips.

"So, moving on before the two of them get too couple like, why aren't you topless and showing off your bikini like Mrs. Shaun over there?" The man, wearing a white t-shirt beneath a thin cotton striped shirt with his signature converse and pale brown shorts questioned, clearly flirting.

"Yeah. Come on, everyone else is too. It's a really hot day and you're gonna stay in your shirt, shorts and gladiator sandals? You not gonna come into the pool later? Don't be a spoil sport." Lindsey complained whilst simultaneously shaking her head and tutting at Kathryn.

"Hey! What! Why's everyone so interested by my bikini and my apparent modesty. Maybe I don't want to walk around in my bikini top and shorts." She countered looking between the pair. Spencer wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing the top of her head in amusement. She'd always felt self-conscious so didn't really like to show off her body without clothes on.

"I'll walk around topless if you do." He whispered to her, consequently causing a smile to play on her lips which he returned. She found it difficult to resist such an offer but was unable to even contemplate it properly before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh god, you're not flirting again? When are you two gonna stop messing about and get together it's painful having to watch the two of you flirt. It actually makes me wanna bang my head against the wall." Lucas groaned.

"See I told you everyone knows – surely the two of you know too. The sexual tension between you two, the fact that you both tease one another, the coupley gestures like now. The only things you don't do are have sex, sleep together every night and kiss each other properly. It's ridiculous for you two not to get together when you do almost everything couple's do anyway." His wife continued the lecture. They'd done this several times but both Spencer and Kathryn were too scared to admit their mutual feelings to one another. If the other didn't feel the same way it'd just get awkward and they couldn't risk their friendship. They were ok with how they were now, sure they longed for more but they were still happy with what they had.

" What is up with your obsession with trying to get us together?" Kathie asked.

"Even I can see the sexual tension between you two." Hotch jumped in as the remainder of the team walked over and joined them. "It's clear as day." The woman captured in Reid's arms rolled her eyes as Spencer glared at him.

"You guys are profilers you are meant to notice that stuff." Kathryn commented as though it were obvious. Their hands were still entwined and around her waist.

"Not that there is any sexual tension." Spencer quickly added to make it clear what she meant. Sure he would have sex with her, but if and only if they were dating. He wasn't about to have a one night stand with her or take advantage of her. He wanted more than just sex with her, he wanted a relationship but she didn't want a relationship with anyone. She'd told him so several times.

"Just face it Reid, you have a thing for her – I mean she's hot and seems like she's totally into you." Derek chimed in causing Kathryn to pout but Reid, Lucas, Lindsey and the remainder of the BAU team to smirk.

"I think I should warn you now that calling her 'hot' is not something you want to do again. She could kill you." The genius warned his friend. "She's beautiful." He proceeded to smile down at her, wink and kiss her on the top of her head.

"So Spence." The woman securely in his arms began, "you gonna take your top off or what? It is hot and I just love it when you walk around topless. I also like it when you walk around in your underwear but I doubt that'll happen here so I guess I'll just have to settle." Everybody, with the exception of Kathie and Reid laughed. She just looked at him innocently. Once the laughter had subsided, the BAU members realised what she had said and gave each other confused glances. They really couldn't believe the new side to Reid that they were becoming increasingly acquainted to.

"You know, trouble" he began, "I said I'd go topless if you took your top off – you in a bikini is a … very good view." He finished by tapping her gently on the nose with his forefinger.

"No, you should just do it anyway." She informed him with a pleading look.

"We had a deal. That deal is the only way you or anyone else is gonna see me topless today – all day." He'd decided to emphasise the end part just for her.

Kathryn sighed. "Fine." She pouted as he began to untie the knot in her shirt for her.

…

**Thanks for reading ;D**

**Review please ? Thanks**


	5. Truth or Dare

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 5

**Another re-done chapter – sorry about the length**

…

They'd had a case about an UnSub, Charley Walker, whose wife had left him and taken his 4 year old daughter away from him. After this, he'd gotten sacked from work and wasn't able to afford to pay his bills. All of this caused him to snap and he started killing women that resembled his wife and men who he thought were like him. Overall, the team were exhausted from the 5 day case and they were all worried about Reid because he'd refused to talk to anyone about anything other than the case.

"Reid." Hotch stated as he sat down opposite the younger profiler. The others were asleep; trying to escape the reality of the day. This was with the exception of Aaron and Spencer. "You've been out of it since we started this case." Reid to shuffled uncomfortably as he refused to look up at his boss.

"You know statistically-" Reid started in an attempt to change the subject.

"No Reid." It was said in such a stern and fatherly tone that it caused him to look up and into the eyes of his boss. They sat there for a couple of minutes just staring at each other until Spencer looked away and sighed.

"It's nothing really. I just, erm." He hesitated. "Kathryn. She goes off with lots of different men whenever she goes out. She has sex with them and then leaves and moves on. You know, she's never had a boyfriend; she's never even kissed a guy. I mean, I know that I don't have functional relationships but she could have anyone she wanted. Guys would bend over backwards to be with her but there are these moments sometimes when she looks at me. I think for just a minute that maybe she loves me like I love her. But then she goes off with someone else." The young man looked defeated. Hotch really felt for him, to see the look on his subordinates face, the hurt in his voice and that he was being confided in took the man off guard.

"Reid. That barbecue. She looked most comfortable with you – she spent most of her time talking to you." He pointedly emphasised the 'you' as he was speaking in hope that he could convey what he was trying to tell the puppy-eyed doctor.

"I know." Reid sighed. "When we're out she won't pick up some random guy – she'll stay with me, Lindsey and Lucas or anyone else that's there. She'll give me … us, her full attention and act as though she doesn't know that guys are flirting with her. She's just so … complicated. One minute I think I've figured her out but then she acts differently and I'm baffled; she's so unpredictable. I know the most about her, I can read her like a book – when she's upset or annoyed, but I can't for the life of me figure out why she does it. Now and again it's like she feels nothing. It's like she has no emotions. She's just so good at keeping them hidden." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The more he thought about it the more annoyed he was getting.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Hotch had caught him out there. The younger agent looked up at his supervisor, shook his head sighing once again.

…..

Friday's were always fun for Lindsey, Kathryn, Lucas and Spencer. They usually went out to a club or stayed in and had a drink together. This time they'd chosen the latter. It gave them a chance to hang out un-interrupted and maybe watch a movie or just sit and talk. A knock at the door disturbed their quest to find a film. Groaning in clear annoyance, Kathryn moved from Spencer's arms to answer it.

"Hi?" She looked up at 6 agents, well 5 agents and a Technical Analyst. They smiled at her and she barely had time to smile back before Spence wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her cheek and invited them inside.

It only took an hour to get the rather large group giddy, everyone sitting on the sofas comfortably. Although it would've been nice for just the foursome to spend some time together, Kathryn found that she rather liked the company of the BAU too. Before long Garcia suggested to play 'Truth or Dare' to pass the time and have some fun.

Jennifer had pleaded to go first until they all gave in. "Morgan, truth or dare?" She asked cockily.

"Truth," the man answered quickly hoping that it wouldn't be too bad. If it was a dare then he was certain he'd get embarrassed.

"Have you ever confused a man for a woman and made a sexual gesture towards them?" This caught everybody's attention – especially when Morgan hung his head.

"Yes." The man mumbled sounding ashamed. He should have chosen 'dare'. Surrounding him was the noise of everybody snickering or giggling at him.

Hastily trying to get the attention away from him, for the first time ever, he quickly asked Garcia.

"Hmmm..." Penelope started, purposely dragging the word out. "Dare."

Needless to say, the woman was forced to lick sherbet from Emily's stomach, in front of everybody. The pair, unfortunately for Morgan, seemed to enjoy it. Then again so did he, it was actually quite the turn on.

Garcia looked around the circle of people, trying to decide who to pick on. She remembered what her boss had said to her a couple of days ago and a smile spread across her face. "Reid." He looked up wide-eyed and almost scared. This elicited a laugh from the group. "Truth or dare?" After _a lot _of contemplation he thought it was safest to go with truth. "Do you, or have you ever had a crush and / or been in love with..." She purposely paused there for a moment. "Kathryn." He glared at the bubbly woman wearing a white and yellow floral dress with a blue cardigan before gulping.

"Yes." He closed his eyes as he said it, hoping that it was a dream. He noticed Kathryn staring at him for a moment from beside him and suddenly felt like a pratt. He was thankful that she didn't move from his side though or tell him to move his arm from around her waist. Why didn't he choose dare?

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's truth or dare. Aren't there strict rules about it?" She smirked then, as he frowned – he couldn't tell if she was amused by that statement or laughing at him.

Two rounds later it was Lindsey's turn. "Kathryn. Truth or dare?" The blonde knew that she was more than likely going to choose dare because truth usually related to personal information and that is something her best friend always seemed to want to avoid.

"Dare." The woman had a feeling that she was going to regret her choice but it was too late to back out now.

"Kiss Spencer." Lindsey replied nonchalantly. The pair went wide-eyed before refusing profusely.

"She doesn't want to. It's fine. Just give her another dare." Reid attempted to get them out of it but it failed, the agents just sat there amused. He cursed Garcia silently for starting this.

"It's fine." She rolled her eyes as she said it; turning to Spencer and looking him in the eye. "Do you want to kiss me? If you want to then just kiss me." She could feel her heartbeat increasing as the two moved closer towards each other. Before their lips met he moved so he could whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to and it's not gonna hurt my feelings. I don't want to take this away from you."

"It's ok pretty boy. Just kiss me." With that he moved closer so that their noses and foreheads were touching. After a minute or two they closed their eyes and slowly moved in until their lips collided. Their kiss started rather nervously but ended with their tongues crashing against one another – but it was still slow and passionate. It seemed to last forever for the group but for Kathryn and Spencer it was over too soon. When they broke apart they smiled at one another, their foreheads still together.

"Kid where did you learn those skills." Derek asked. Spencer just smirked and winked at him.

"I am a genius Morgan." He stated giving him 'the look'.

"Wow and for a minute there I thought you were trying to say you weren't a virgin." The statement caused Kathryn to laugh and the others to giggle or smirk. The genius moved his evil stare from Morgan to Kathryn.

"I'm s-sorry." She told him between laughs after she'd noticed the stare. "It's just s-so, funny."

The young man sighed and looked back over to his best friend. "Thanks Morgan." He commented with a gesture towards the woman seated next to him.

"He's far from a virgin." Lindsey told them still smirking while her husband held her, her head on his shoulder.

"But you never denied that you were. You blush at the mere sight of a woman, when they talk to you you're off on a tangent on statistics or you stutter. You don't recognise when a girl's flirting with you. How are you not a virgin?" Garcia's best friend continued. Although JJ, Emily, Penelope, Aaron and Dave were wondering the same thing they'd never be so bold as to ask the young man. Each of them leaned in closer out of pure curiosity.

"I thought I'd let you continue to have fun attempting to set me up with random women. I wouldn't want to burst your bubble now would I?" He stated. Kathryn just sat there smugly as Reid pulled her into his chest so his arms were around her waist; their hands entwined. "I haven't been a virgin since I was 13, courtesy of this one." He gestured to the woman in his arms as she smirked up at him. "I can flirt and I'm not as socially awkward as you think – I just thought I'd humour you guys. So as for my skills, I have a lot of them. In bed and out. I'm a genius, what did you expect?" This had him smiling smugly as the others gaped at him, each one of them with a shocked expression.

"So how many women have you been with?" Garcia asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Now that her partner in crime, Morgan, had started the discussion, she thought she may as well continue. The others nodded in agreement at the question; even Kathryn didn't know the answer to that.

"386. That's including twins and other threesomes that I've had since I was 16." The team were in full shock at this point, Kathryn staring at him in disbelief.

"You've really had sex with that many women? You're 27!" Lindsey asked, the reluctance in believing the man evident in her voice.

"It's been 11 years since I was 16. I kind of went overboard with sex after erm..." He shuffled slightly until the woman in his arms kissed his cheek and neck before holding his arms tighter around her. "Tobias. I just wanted to feel something, so I had a lot, maybe too much sex."

"SO..." Emily started, dragging out the 'so'. "You're telling us that you're as big a man-whore as Morgan over here. Or Rossi even?" Everyone other than the two accused laughed.

"No I just enjoy sex and am not in a relationship so why not?" He asked rhetorically. The others nodded as he did raise a fair point.

"Did you ever consider that the reason that neither of you have ever been in a relationship is actually because you're both in love with each other and are waiting for the other to own up to it? You have the potential to be a great couple but instead refuse to even entertain the idea yet alone give it a chance." Lindsey ranted kind-heartedly to the two. Both Lucas and her had been told by the pair about their feelings towards each other – they just didn't have the guts to say it out loud to the other because that would make it real. Both were afraid of rejection and they didn't want to mess up what they had despite them both wanting more out of their relationship. They often thought back to when they had given their innocence up to each other but then pretended it didn't happen and went back to how they were before. They longed to feel that way again but no matter how many people they had had sex with – none of them compared in any way to how they both felt that night.

Kathryn had never shown herself to anybody but him. She had never taken off her clothes for any man but Spencer. As beautiful as she was, she was insecure. He made her forget that – told her she was beautiful everyday, the way he touched her and kissed her made her feel things that she never thought were possible. He loved her for her. She loved him for him. It was completely unconditional and despite how many people they went home with, they always came back to each other.

…..

Tuesday's. The BAU team liked Tuesday's – they were the most consistent as more often than not they would be sitting at their desks doing paperwork after their 10am briefing.

"We don't have a case today so it's paperwork." Hotch told his subordinates with the usual intimidating look plastered onto his face. They were about to get up when Strauss walked in; Kathryn behind her.

"Agent Hotchner." The older, blonde woman announced. "This is the agent that we discussed. "She's officially going to be working here as an agent of the BAU." The section chief continued.

"Wait. What?" Kathryn was getting irritated which was very easy, especially when Strauss was added to the mix. "I don't want to work here, I have a job and I like it. I didn't put in for a transfer so you can't just move me." The woman had now turned around to the irate younger agent before she replied.

"You are now working here. I feel that your skills will be put to better use at the BAU. It'll provide you with a challenge and er, broaden your knowledge. That and you're a reckless agent with severe trust issues. You're lucky you haven't been fired – ignoring direct orders is dangerous to both yourself and the other agents out in the field with you." Strauss had stepped towards her now; making sure to look the alpha-female in the eye. The tension between them was evident throughout the room. "You can take this new position or you can hand in your badge and gun. It's entirely up to you.

"I can't even profile." The young brunette knew that that was a fail of an attempt to change the woman's mind but a girl had to try.

"You'll learn." That was the last thing she said before she left the eight bewildered agents in the BAU conference room.

"Welcome to the team." Garcia said, with a half-smile in order to fill the awkward silence that followed Strauss' departure.

…

**Sorry about the length of this but it's kind of two chapters in one :S**

**If you stuck with it and read it then thank you so much :D**


	6. Jumping to Conclusions

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 6

…

"So how often do you two get it on now since that very er-" Derek started, sitting at his old desk which was still reserved for him for days like this; paperwork filled days. Derek preferred to talk to the others while he worked, often consisting of him and Emily teasing the young genius.

"Heated kiss?" Emily suggested, to which Derek winked at her. She scoffed at him causing him to laugh.

"You know, the pair of you would make a great couple. Wouldn't they Spence?" Kathryn stated, a smirk playing on her lips. Yet again she had managed to shift the focus off them and to someone else. After the profound shaking of heads and utterances of "no", the pair finally realised what she was doing.

"Nice try." Morgan smirked at her. "Wait. Did you guys not do anything about it?" Both he and Emily began to stare at the younger agents accusingly. Luckily, just then Hotch had come over and offered the man, and Emily, more paperwork which shut them up for the day.

All in all she thought it was a good day. Despite it being a gruelling paperwork day, it was nice to sit with Reid, Morgan and Prentiss, watching and joining in with the banter; and the occasional prank on her best friend! In addition to this, Rossi, Hotch, JJ and Garcia would occasionally pop by for 'coffee' and end up spending at least 15 minutes talking to everyone.

Rossi had decided to take the team out for a meal on him; with some 'forced' persuasion. They'd all realised that it had been a while since they'd been out properly and the newest addition of the team had started three months ago. In all that time, not once had she been out with the team. Sure, they'd visited her and Spencer's apartment but they'd never been out anywhere. Penelope chose to call it some 'special group bonding' time.

"Hey you ready?" Reid asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah." She turned around to face him before asking him the same question.

"So how do I look?" She asked, stepping out of his arms and twirling around slow enough for him to get a good look at her skin tight dress. He raised his eyebrows and smiled, licking his lips.

"Hot, sexy, sophisticated, beautiful and, did I mention hot?" He had a mischievous grin dominating his lips. "You look good in all the right places – I didn't realise just how curvy you were, damn girl. And it really emphasises your breasts, not that you needed to but it looks good. So much so that I would definitely consider bedding you." Whilst he said this, he emphasised his point by blatantly undressing her with his eyes. He had a dangerous sparkle in his eyes; the one he gets when he thinks someone's a challenge and he wants to prove that he can have anyone, and it does mean anyone, he wants.

"Oh wow. Cos that's just what I want." She rolled her eyes to accompany her sarcastic tone, causing a laugh to escape her friend. "I want to look nice not 'hot' or 'sexy', it's a really high class and expensive restaurant. And anyway, I am not looking to get laid tonight. Now I'm gonna have to go and change into something else – thanks Spence." She began walking past him but he grabbed her wrist, effectively pulling her into him.

"Don't be silly. I said you looked beautiful. Don't change. You look great, seriously. Would I ever lie to you?" He asked a little annoyed when he saw her actually contemplating it. "But anyway, more importantly, how do _I _look?" He imitated Kathryn's twirl with the attempted girly voice – which he pulled off surprisingly well.

"You look hot, sexy, sophisticated, beautiful and, did I mention hot?" She repeated back to him grinning and simultaneously looking weirdly innocent.

"Ha ha. Very funny." It was his turn to roll his eyes, but still smiled at her. "Seriously, do you think it's acceptable?" The seriousness of his tone sent Kathryn into full out laughter which caused him to groan and roll his eyes once more. Spencer did the one thing he knew would calm her down – he pulled her to him and forced her to look at him.

"Yes, you look good. The 3 undone buttons pulls it off." She confirmed, giving him the approval he wanted with a nod.

"Good." Spencer whispered, his nose now touching hers; she could feel his shaky breaths. Their lips had just brushed against one another when someone knocked, or pounded is a more accurate word, on the door.

"Morgan." Reid breathed, clearly frustrated by the interruption. Kathryn was the one to break the embrace, heading for and then opening the door.

"Hey guys." She said, nodding and smiling as though nothing had just happened. "Come on Spencer! Stop checking yourself out in the mirror and lets go." She turned around to tell him, smiling wickedly and stifling a laugh as he scrambled to the door. "He can act like such a girl sometimes."

"W-what?" He stammered somewhat flushed. "I wasn't and I don't." The team laughed as they all left.

…

**This chapter hasn't changed much but it's enough I think**


	7. I Never

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 7

Garcia's house. The team hadn't realised just how 'persuasive' that girl could be – and they had experience on why not to argue with her and just do as she says – this was a step up for her. The team had been forced by Garcia to go to her house tonight. A 'BAU sleepover' she called it.

"What are we? 12 year old girls?" Hotch asked the other alpha-males; yes this included Reid.

"Don't start Aaron." Garcia groaned. "Just shut up and be the fun man you , may have the potential to be." This earned her a glare to which she laughed.

"Hotch, man, no offense but that doesn't work as effectively when we're out of the office. It's actually weird how it's all intimidating in the office and not out of it." Morgan laughed.

"So." Kathryn dragged out the word. "What are gonna do?" The team got _very _worried when they saw the sparkle in Pen's eye – well that and the smirk playing on her lips.

"Pen?" Emily asked sceptically. She didn't get a reply but Garcia did drag her and JJ into the kitchen. The males, and Kathryn, exchanged worrying glances, especially after they heard whispering emanating from the threesome.

10 minutes later, they were all seated in a circle (at Penelope's command) a bottle in the middle and several alcoholic beverages – shots, gin, lager, vodka, brandy, cider, wine and numerous cocktails – as well as some snacks like crisps, chocolate, sweets and pretzels.

"So, you all have a choice." The colourful blonde started.

"Oh god. What is it?" Hotch groaned.

"Shut up and don't interrupt. Anyway, as I was saying before I was very rudely interrupted," she sent a glare that could almost beat Hotch's his way. "You have three choices. Choice 1 is to play 'Spin the Bottle'. This of course would mean that you _have _to kiss whoever it lands on even if it lands on the same sex person. Choice 2 is to play 'I Never' and I'm sure you all know the rules to that."

"Actually, erm I don't?" Reid asked more than stated, looking uncomfortable for the first time in weeks. This caused the group to smirk; Morgan being Morgan had to stifle a laugh.

"Oh 187." Pen tutted, shaking her head.

"Basically someone will say something eg; 'I've never kissed a guy'. Now, if you have kissed a guy then you take a drink but if you haven't then you don't drink. Got it?" JJ explained to which her reply was a faint nod.

"So what's choice 3?" Rossi asked, eyebrow raised. The other two games didn't appeal to him and he'd be damned if he had to kiss a guy from the 'spin the bottle' game. The very thought of it made him cringe. If word got out then it would ruin his 'ladies man' reputation. And that. Well, he just couldn't let that happen.

"Ahh, well hun. Choice number 3 is to play 'Truth or Dare' which we haven't played together in _forever_." The bubbly blonde made sure to emphasise the 'forever' part. It wasn't that she wanted them to choose this one but she liked to know about her family. 'Spin the Bottle' would be entertaining but get boring after a while. They'd played 'Truth or Dare' before and she thought it was fun and secrets were certainly spilled. The problem was that they'd played it before. 'I Never' would ensure that her team told the truth. This game would make for some _really_ juicy gossip.

"So how are we effectively gonna vote?" Prentiss asked.

"The best way would be to just raise your hands when the option you wish to participate in the most is called." Hotch said, going into boss mode.

"Yes sir!" Kathryn mock saluted.

"Ok so." Hotch started. "Who wants to go for option 1 which was 'Spin the Bottle'?" Nobody put their hands up, much to the satisfaction of all of the men plus Garcia.

"Ok. Option 2 which was 'I Never'?" To this everyone put their hands up. Garcia was really happy with this outcome. The others didn't know what they were in for. She was going to embarrass them. How else would this be any fun?

"Ok. I'll go first cos it's my sleepover party and all. Everyone get a drink. Whatever you want." She was surprised that Spencer actually didn't object, he just picked up a can of lager and opened it. Everyone else did the same thing. She figured that it was because lager was the safe bet – they wouldn't get too affected by it. "Ok I'm starting now. I've never kissed another person of the same sex." She smiled as Kathryn, Emily and JJ drank. However, when Morgan drank everybody was shocked.

"No way!" Emily shouted. "The ladies man Derek Morgan has kissed another guy." Everybody laughed as he stuttered.

"Hey! I was drunk … and in college." Morgan explained, rather offended.

"You're turn player." Garcia laughed.

"Fine." He huffed. "I've never, been so drunk that I can't remember what I've done." To this, everybody; except for Morgan, drank. "Seriously guys. Seriously? What kind of team do I work with. And Reid. Reid. Man. Seriously." To say the man was astounded was an understatement. Who would've thought Reid was such a … bad boy.

"Ok my turn." JJ stated as though they needed to know that fact. "I've never … gotten a tattoo." Emily, Kathryn (who everyone knew already had two – a black butterfly on her lower back and Spencer's name on the back of her neck), Morgan and Reid drank.

"Reid. How did we not know all of this? This is vital information." Garcia scolded him, effectively making him feel like the average 8 year old boy getting told off by his parents.

"Sorry but in my defence, you never asked."

"I didn't think you were such a … such a, rebel."

"Yeah I have to agree Spence. You just don't seem the type." JJ agreed along with the rest of them, other than Kathryn.

"Where is your tattoo?" Emily asked.

"Congratz kid. I think it's safe to say you had everyone played." Rossi commended, somewhat proud of the man. He even clapped him on the back.

"Hey. It's not my fault you all make assumptions. It's on my right shoulder blade. It's a griffin tattoo. And anyway why are you all so focused on me. Morgan's the one that kissed a guy!" The young man exclaimed in a successful attempt to get the focus off him.

"Oh great. Thanks pretty boy. You'll pay for that." This got everyone laughing. The look on Derek's face was what you would call priceless, which only made everyone laugh further.

Next was Hotch's turn. He had been thinking about what he could say. Even he had to admit that the game was definitely enlightening and interesting. He decided to say the first thing that came to his mind. "I've never had a threesome." This remark shocked everyone – not because they all thought he had but, because they didn't think Hotch would say something like that. Boy had they underestimated him. However, they were even more shocked when Reid drank. He had finished two cans already and was on his third! The worst part was that none of them were drinking a can per game. It was only sips. Reid and threesome. Wow! The team were astounded. His best friend looked proud of him.

"Well I guess it's my turn, huh?" Spencer said uncertainly, uncomfortable by the stares and attention everyone was giving him. "I've never screwed a girl in a club." Now the tables were turned – Aaron Hotchner drank! The boss man! Aaron sensible, non-smiling, always serious Hotchner was adventurous. And apparently not as uptight as the team thought. Of course it didn't shock anybody when Rossi or Morgan drank, you know, because it was well, Morgan and Rossi.

Kathryn's turn. Everybody dreaded her turn – more so than Garcia's. In fact, they were all sure that all of them were going to be considered tame in comparison to hers. They were right. "I've never taken part in kinky sex." She sat there smugly as Spencer gave her evils. Prentiss, Rossi, Hotch and JJ drank along with the genius. To think they all thought they knew each other well.

…

Please review? It would be massively appreciated. Thanks for reading, alerting and favouriting. I appreciate that too :D


	8. A Mean Comment

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 8

"What? It's not my fault that you had sex with my friend. And by this I mean Cheryl – the ditzy blonde that sat on your lap and you got –"

"Yeah I know who she is." Spencer interrupted. There are some things that the team; Morgan especially, are better off not knowing.

"Unless you've had kinky sex with more of my friends?" Kathryn started in reply to her best friends glare.

"How did you even find out about that?" Reid asked exasperated, running a hand through his hair as the team just watched the exchange between the pair in amusement. They had to admit this 'BAU Sleepover' was definitely worthwhile. All the secrets and entertainment – it definitely had the Shock Factor. Garcia was seriously contemplating having these more often, at least once a month; maybe at Rossi's house next time. It could be sold as inter-team bonding, well, further bonding and fun. She mentally scolded herself for never doing this before now, but she had to admit that having Kathryn here made it all the more entertaining: you know, with her and Reid bickering like an old married couple. Cute.

"Spence." The brunette started with an eye roll to accompany what she was about to say. "You've had sex with _a lot _of my friends. Girls gossip. What did you expect? That they'd never talk about it or compare you to other guys. Anyway, if it counts, she was fairly impressed with your erm, willing participation." She laughed along with the remainder of the team which caused the genius to blush.

"Hold on." He had re-gained his composure at this point after a fair bit of teasing from the _whole _team. "Compare?" Once again he caused her to sigh and roll her eyes before nodding. "So your friends and you get together and talk about sex and compare how good they think guys are in bed?"

"Yes Spencer. But before you get the wrong idea, it only came up like twice and that all started from the fact that Abbie's pregnant." Reid smirked, the same devious sparkle appearing in his eyes that he gets when he teases her. This was not good.

"Must have killed you." Spencer began. Once Kathryn gave him a questioning look he continued. "That you couldn't be a part of that conversation. You listened to your friends talking about the good time they had with me, and you. You couldn't join in." If looks could kill.

"You're unbelievably egotistical. You assume that they had a good time. Nice. Anyway, I'm happy not participating in the conversation - talking about you as a sexual conquest just isn't my thing. I don't like to compare guys that I've screwed cos it's just weird."

"And you'd be there for a while." He commented sarcastically. Ok, so the team knew that they should step in before they said something they'd both regret but on the other hand the two kind of needed this. The amount the pair had had to drink tonight was astounding. What was more amazing was that they weren't actually that drunk; maybe tipsy but not drunk. Hotch was reasonable and knew when to stop something but they all knew better than to get in-between those two. They valued their lives.

"Don't start. I think you'd be there for a good while if you had to compare all of the girls you've screwed." Kathryn retorted.

"But then again at least I can say that I've had sex with a girl more than once. I've had girlfriends and I don't sleep around like you do. Oh wait, you don't _sleep _at all, you just take what you want and then leave. What a great way to live." Despite Reid not liking the fact that he was arguing with her, he just couldn't stop himself. She wound him up so much, more than anyone could – even his father. She knew exactly which buttons to push as he did her. He wanted to take it back but he wasn't thinking clearly, and the look on her face told him all he needed to know – they weren't going to be talking for a while after tonight of course.

The girl turned away from him. "So who's turn is it for 'I Never'?" The BAU team members just looked around awkwardly.

"Erm, I guess it's my turn." Emily told her, really unsure of whether this should continue. Getting a nod from Aaron she continued. 'I've never, played dress – up in the bedroom." Garcia and JJ drank to that. She really did not want to know how that came about.

"Oh, oh, I got one." JJ exclaimed waving her hand in the air like an excited child. "I've never been with a prostitute." The team all gave her a very weird look over the question and how excited she was about it. _All _of the men drank which was shocking considering that they weren't exactly bad looking guys; and Rossi was famous, so getting a prostitute was a little … weird.

After another hour and a half of this game, they decided it was best to turn in. It was 2am after all and Garcia had a shopping trip planned for everyone tomorrow. As the others went to go get changed or go to the bathroom or get food, Spencer pulled Kathryn to him where he was seated on the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry about before. I was mean and an idiot and I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that." The girl, who was already in her nightwear – consisting of a vest top and panties to match, attempted to get up to go but he refused to let her go. "I am sorry, Kathie. Please, forgive me?" He was pleading now which made her feel bad so she hugged him, kissing his neck.

"Consider yourself forgiven. I'm sorry too." She whispered in his ear before snuggling into him.

Hey here's the next chapter. I know it's considerably shorter but I didn't want to leave this one as long as I have the other fanfic I've done. For anyone who reads that one too, it will be updated soon.

So thanks for reading this, alerting, favouriting and reviewing. Please continue to leave reviews to let me know what you think? Thank you


	9. Meeting Nichole

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 9

Garcia + Shopping = Long + Exhausting . She gave everyone forceful 'suggestions' on clothes everyone should buy ranging from what she referred to as 'sexy' matching, lace underwear 'that'd drive any man wild' to a 'nice' new suit for her boss. Additionally, she made Morgan get a couple of vest tops, Reid some t-shirts and tight-fitting shirts that she demanded he wear for work, Rossi a couple of shirts and t-shirts, and Hotch some, well, a whole new wardrobe full of _everything_. For the girls, all of them, it included a lot of dresses – some casual or summer dresses and others suitable for dinner dates etc; new shoes which they all secretly loved; some skirts and some tops. None of them, other than Garcia, liked the skirts but they brought them anyway so that they wouldn't hurt their friends feelings. Frills, crazy patterns, sequins, that was Garcia's style and not theirs.

"I've gotta go. I'm meeting up with Lindsey for lunch in an hour. Sorry." Kathryn told the disappointed team. After mumbling apologies and some hugs she left.

"Huh." JJ mused. "I am kinda hungry and we have been shopping for…" She waited for Reid to fill in the time.

"2 hours, 37 minutes and 49 seconds." Reid informed them, glancing at his watch seemingly intrigued by the time. "How can someone actually shop for this long?"

"Awww looks like we're getting the old Reid back. How cute." The bubbly blonde stated.

"Huh." Emily started. "Is it just me or does Reid's demeanour only change when Kathryn, Lindsey or Lucas are around. When they are he's this flirty, alpha-male type but when they're not, he's the same old Reid we know and love." She began circling around him, studying him closely.

"It's not just you." Hotch answered in his same blunt tone. By this point the team were standing in the middle of the mall gawking at Spencer as though he was an alien, making him really uncomfortable.

"Guys seriously? Please stop." As much as the team enjoyed making him uncomfortable on the odd occasion, they realised that they were in middle of a mall staring at someone, which was incredibly weird and awkward.

"OK guys. Where are we on the eating thing?" JJ piped up again after the attention had been broken from the genius. She really was getting hungry and she was pretty sure it was due to being dragged around shops all day. This was definitely her workout for the day; maybe even the week.

"Ok, let's eat. I know this great place around the corner from here." Aaron told his team with a wide smile on his face. It was a smile reserved for Jack or when he was talking about the boy. He just couldn't help it, he was the father of the best little boy anyone could ask for, and he was the proudest father a child could ask for. He treasured every waking moment he had with his son, missed him whenever they were apart, but most importantly, everyday he'd make sure to tell Jack that he loved him and how much he appreciated him. "But first we should probably put the bags in the boot." Everyone instantly agreed to said statement despite not liking the idea of walking more than they already had. It was definitely the most sensible idea he's ever had – in JJ's eyes anyway.

…

Kathryn had just finished unpacking all of her clothes and was in the process of making herself a much needed cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. She stood there a little confused for a moment, contemplating who it could be. There was still 20 minutes to go before Lindsey was due to arrive and Spencer would have come home with her if he was expecting someone. She was shaken out of her thoughts by yet another annoyingly impatient knock on the door.

"What!" Kathryn asked growing increasingly irritated as she threw open the door. She had just had a 2 hour shopping trip, hadn't had any coffee at all and just when she was about to have some there was a stupid knock on the door.

"This is where Spencer Reid lives isn't it?" The woman hardly missed a beat after Kathryn's rude greeting. The woman at the door looked about the same age as Reid, naturally red hair just past her shoulders with grey/blue eyes. She sounded posh, well-educated with a good job. This was further backed up by her expensive tailored outfit, grey skirt and blazer with a chiffon white shirt – luckily she had a tank top underneath. She had leather, black 4 inch heels complete with a black bag, thin belt and just a little bit of make-up. She looked very professional and was clearly naturally beautiful. "Are you – a maid or something?" The woman raised her eyebrow in a critical motion before becoming expectant of an answer.

"Excuse me?" The brunette replied after a humourless laugh which offended the rich bitch. "Who the hell are you?" A maid. Seriously. That really annoyed her, no-one had ever spoken to her like that before and she was beginning to hate this woman, whoever she was.

"I am Nichole." She stretched out her hand but quickly retracted it once she realised that the only response she was getting was a glare. She really didn't know what she'd done to offend the woman; she asked a simple question that required a simple answer. She doesn't exactly look like she could afford a place like this clad in a pair of jeans, striped socks and a tank-top. Actually, she looked a little … slutty? The top of her bra could be seen before her top even started and her breasts must be fake, they were almost spilling out of her bra. She ought to not display herself the way she does, the top was short enough so it just reached past the top of her hips and the jeans were just below her hips. What kind of person would find it acceptable to wear such things? "Who are you?"

"My name," She began to tell the arrogant woman before giving a short pause to emphasise it. "Is Kathryn. This is where Spencer Reid lives; I am not a maid but his best friend and roommate."

"Oh. Well, er, it's nice to meet you. I am Spencer's girlfriend. Is he here?"

"No he's out. I'll let him know you stopped by and I'm sure he'll call you or something. It's been a pleasure." With that she slammed the door. She was officially furious; in fact she was pissed.

…..

Spencer had been home for exactly 33 minutes before his best friend burst through the door and into the kitchen, made coffee and went into her room, all without acknowledging him. After a further 15 minutes of contemplating all the things that he could have possibly done to annoy her and coming up empty he decided to ask her. He made sure to knock first before entering so he didn't give her another reason to be annoyed by him. She was lying on her bed watching re-runs of Scrubs.

"Hey. What's up?" He was treading lightly in terms of the conversation as he sat on her bed. It was kind of awkward when he was baffled by something – and it didn't happen often.

"You have an uptight rich bitch of a girlfriend who thinks it's ok to ask people if they're 'maids'. It really is fortunate you didn't tell her you had a roommate 'cos I just loved having that accusation thrown at me. I also just _loved _how you didn't mention her, or that it's possible that she could come here. Oh, and that you didn't tell me that she has no experience with anyone who doesn't walk, talk or dress like her. She clearly thinks she's better and more superior than me." The whole rant was sarcastic and caused Spencer to flinch because he knew he should have told her – he didn't even know why he didn't, he'd told her about all his others – but it was also because of all the insults that she'd come up with for Nichole.

"Ok. Stop. That's a little unfair." He tried to reason and he said it calmly.

"Don't start. It's your fault. You should have told her about me or vice versa. She clearly didn't like me by the look on her face. Boy is she judgemental. You are evidently either ashamed of her or of me, it was awkward and I don't like her." She shouted. They were standing opposite each other now, him backed near the bed and her near the door.

"You have no right to judge her!" He shouted back equally as agitated. He hated fighting with her; really hated it, but he had to defend Nichole, she was his girlfriend and she wasn't here to defend herself. "You're out of line. So you're complete opposites, you're not exactly the most friendly of people. Sometimes, like now for instance, you can be a complete and utter bitch! As for me not telling her about you, it's not because I'm ashamed of you, it's because I knew you would act like this! I wanted the two of you to meet under the right circumstances and not like this. You're so selfish sometimes, you only care about yourself!" If the look on her face was anything to go by he had really hurt her. At this moment though he couldn't care less. Who did she think she was ? Just because Nichole isn't like Kathryn doesn't mean she has to insult her.

Kathryn didn't reply but instead grabbed a bag and started putting her clothes and stuff she needed in it. Then she left with a slam of both the bedroom and front door. All Spencer did was stand there, he didn't even attempt to stop her or apologise. The pair had never had an argument so bad that either of them decided to pack a bag and leave. This told him three things: a) he really hurt her, b) they won't be making up anytime soon and c) everyone's gonna kill him. This is bad.


	10. Awkward

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 10

It had been 2 and a half days. 2 and a half long, agonizingly slow days since they last spoke. She hadn't come back; at all. He assumed she was staying in a hotel. Turns out the feelings between Nichole and Kathryn are mutual. They both hate one another. He missed her being around: he missed hugging her, he missed her laugh, her when she got up in the morning, her teasing, their flirting – he missed her. If he could go back in time and change it all then he would and he regretted everything he said to her. He had no idea where she was; he'd called Lindsey and Lucas but they said they'd only talked to her and didn't know where she was; he got into a lot of trouble with them. He would have called the team but he doubted she'd go to one of them; she wouldn't trust them enough. He tried calling her and texting her to no avail, he was screwed. Today, today will be the worst day he'd had in a while. It was Monday and this meant they had work together; if she wouldn't talk to him, the team would realise something was wrong and pry and he'd get the blame. Great.

…..

She missed him a great deal. It was hard not to talk to him when the one person she went to when she was upset was him. It sucked. She talked to Lindsey about it – well she said they'd had an argument about his new girlfriend but didn't specify what was said or how upset she was – but didn't tell her where she was staying because she was sure that it'd be passed back to Spencer and she didn't want to see him. She may miss him but that wasn't the point. As much as it killed her, she couldn't go running back to him and apologising and making up, and, it'd take a lot more than an apology, a hug and a kiss on the forehead to fix this anyway. She'd never admit to anyone how much it hurt to hear him insult her so viciously without any ounce of remorse, she would never admit that she cried afterwards or that she had had to fight with herself not to answer the phone when he called or reply when he text her. Basically, she avoided him at all cost. She stayed in her hotel room and watched crappy tv drinking coffee or alcohol, eating sweets, chocolate and ice-cream. There was no avoiding it now though because it was Monday. They had to work together and if he wouldn't talk to her, the team would realise something was wrong and pry and she'd get the blame. Great.

…

Everyone was beckoned into the conference room at 9.30 instead of 10 with the word 'case' ringing through their ears. Morgan and Prentiss had watched the lack of interaction between Kathryn and Reid and were curious as to why. They came up with silent tactics to wait until each was alone before they talk to them. Morgan knew Reid would talk to him but Prentiss could only hope the young woman would talk to her too.

The young genius was the first out of his seat, rushing into the conference room and away from the awkward tension that was engulfing him back there. As he sat down, he let out a sigh of relief before being patted on the shoulder by Morgan before he sat down next to him. In the seat Kathryn usually sat in. Great.

"So." Derek began. Oh God. He knew it'd be him. "What's going on between you and Kathryn?"

…..

She saw Spencer rush away as quickly as he could and rolled her eyes. It was typical of him to run away from stuff he didn't want to face. It was a little mean and rude but understandable. She knew she'd more than likely do the same if she was the one in front of him. Instead, she got up and trudged to the break room for a refill of coffee before she had to sit awkwardly next to him in the conference room.

"Want some?" She asked, aware that Emily was standing in the archway staring at her intently as though she was studying the younger agent.

"Er, yeah sure." She placed her mug next to the brunette, leaning against the counter. "Look, are you ok? You and Reid are acting … well not normally."

Kathryn couldn't help but let out a humourless laugh, although it could be worse. It could be Garcia who had asked. No offence to the woman, she was lovely but when it came to her friends arguing or being hurt, she had a very short temper. "It's nothing really. It'll be fine soon, I think." That earned her a worried glance but if she told Emily what happened then she'd just sound like a jealous little girl. It'd be humiliating, and she **was not **jealous. She was just shocked that he didn't tell her is all.

"You do realise that you're talking to a profiler right? It can't be 'nothing' if you're avoiding and ignoring each other. On Friday night at Garcia's the pair of you had an argument and couldn't last more than a couple of hours before talking again. Therefore, it must be something more than 'nothing', don't you think." That was not a question. That was a knowing statement. Kathryn officially hated profilers. Luckily, Rossi walked in to top-up his coffee which effectively broke up the interrogation.

"What?" Rossi asked. "Am I breaking up a mother's meeting? Sorry." He poured his coffee, smirked and walked out reminding them about there being a case.

"We are not finished with this discussion." Emily warned her, pointing at her for emphasis before picking her freshly filled coffee mug and stalking towards the conference room. Great, she now had an awkward conference room meeting and then a conversation about her problems with Emily. Maybe she could fake being ill and go home? Ok fine, she couldn't run from her problems and everyone would see right through it. Should be fun.

…..

After everyone was seated in the conference room; Derek stayed next to Spencer where Kathryn usually sat which forced her to sit in-between Rossi and Prentiss, JJ began to explain the details of the case.

"Ok. There have been three females in Palm Beach, all raped repeatedly and then drowned." She stopped, clicking the remote to show the images of the victims before and after they were killed. "Chloe Charles, 23, was a waitress at the local diner as was victim number three, Lizzie-May Tyler also 23. Abbie Bell, 24, was a, er, stripper at a local strip club. They were each missing for three days before they were found inside their homes."

"Wait. They were reported missing but found inside their homes?" Morgan queried.

"Yep. Each victim went missing after work and were all reported missing, their homes bound with yellow tape so the police could search for clues but, three days later their bodies just appeared on their bathroom floor. According to the police, the victims were dead before they were dumped in their homes." When JJ had finished her speech, she sat down, ready to discuss the potential beginnings of a profile.

"Well he's careful but is also able to gain access to their homes so he may be in law enforcement." Kathryn surmised.

"He's meticulous and probably stalks his victims first especially if he knows where they work." Spencer added, sneaking a glance towards Kathryn who caught his eye for a moment before looking down at the images before her.

"He targets women with menial, degrading jobs so he may resent them or think he's doing society a favour by getting rid of them." Hotch told them, looking around the room at his teammates. He noticed that everyone had shuffled around today and was curious as to know why. They always sat in the same seats. Judging by Reid's puppy dog eyes however, he could hazard a guess as to why.

"When was the last victim found?" Morgan asked, breaking Hotch out of his sudden 'lets-profile-the-team' mode.

"Yesterday." JJ replied whilst staring, somewhat concerned at the never unfocused unit chief.

"We have until tomorrow before he takes another girl." Prentiss concluded, saying what they were all thinking.

"Wheel's up in 30." Hotch commanded before gathering his things and striding out of the room, abandoning his subordinates.


	11. Maybe We Need Some Space

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 11

Kathryn and Spencer were the only two left in the conference room. For the young woman it was by default, but the genius, he waited so he could have her alone.

"Hey." Spencer said praying that she would answer.

"Hi." He got a reply. An awkward minute or two passed by, both having so much to say but neither knowing where to start. "Look we've gotta get on the jet. I've gotta go." She attempted to rush out but was stopped as Reid took hold of her wrist, pulling her towards him until they were standing a reasonable distance away from each other, opposite each other.

"We stil have 24 minutes and 17 seconds. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry and I miss you and I want you to come back I need you to come back please come back." He rushed, gasping for air after he'd finished but pleading with her with his eyes. He knew it wouldn't be this easy but he so desperately wanted it to be. If he could take it all back he would. Heck, he wouldn't have even started dating Nichole if he knew this was going to happen.

"Spence." She looked so incredibly apologetic and he knew it was going to be bad. "Spence. I'm sorry but it's … it's just not that easy. Maybe we need some space. Maybe we need some time away from each other. We've had two arguments in the past 5 days. That's not normal for us. Usually it'd be once in a blue moon. Recently though, it's just so often and it hurts. It's not fair on either of us." She took a small step back and wrapped her arms around herself. She refused to look at him.

Garcia was just about to walk in when she saw they were in the middle of a serious conversation. She didn't like to listen in … well ok she did but she also couldn't just walk away in case they saw her and she couldn't walk in on them while they were talking. She had no choice but to listen in.

"Woah. Space? We don't need space. I'm sorry, what else is there to say? We've always recovered and got back to normal. Why can't we do it now too? You promised you'd never leave me and now because of some stupid argument you are gonna leave me?" Spence was astounded, her of all people wants to leave him. His best friend doesn't want to see him anymore.

"I'm not leaving you I just think with me intruding here and your team feeling suddenly obligated to involve me in their plans with the team, maybe we're getting stressed with each other? I mean, come on Spencer, you didn't even tell me you had a girlfriend. You told me about all of the others and yet not her. This was after I was forced onto this team. It was the worst argument we've ever had aside from when you were using and you can be so mean. Look we really have to go." Kathryn made herself look at him. She didn't want to do this. It was killing her, she couldn't live without him but she had to let him be happy and he wouldn't be as long as she was constantly around him. She needed to leave now or she'd give in to him.

"No. We still have 18 minutes. It only takes 5 to get to the jet. The BAU are a family, Kath. You are a part of this family. There's no obligations, they invite you because they want to invite you not because they feel obligated to. I was annoyed, I didn't mean any of it and it certainly doesn't warrant this. I want you to come home. Please?" This had to be some kind of sick, cruel joke. Surely she couldn't be serious about this. It'd never gotten this bad before.

"No Spence, they are your family. Yours. I don't have a family – my parents are dead, have been for 14 years now. If they liked me then how is it so easy for Hotch to just snap at me and get wound up by me, why is it that they keep their distance? I'm more of a burden to this team than anything else. As soon as I can request a transfer I will and maybe this will get better. Have you ever wondered why none of your previous relationships never worked out? Maybe it was me. You called me selfish, Spencer. You said I only care about myself. When people are angry they say what they mean, yes they can say things they don't. The thing is though, is that before you said that I was selfish or only cared about myself you'd have to think or believe it first, they're not things that you just say." He took a step towards her before half sitting on the table and running his hands through his hair. She watched him in fear of what he'd say to her. It could go either way – if provoked enough he could snap, if not then he'd stay calm. She just didn't know.

"You can believe what you want to believe in regards to the team, but trust me when I tell you they care about you." He told her looking her dead in the eye. "You want to know why you're selfish? It's because you have no qualms about giving up your life to save someone else's. You don't care about how anyone else would feel about it, you just do it-"

"It's my job." She interrupted in an attempt to defend herself. She now had her arms crossed and rather than looking upset she looked, offended.

"It's not your job! Your job is to save lives and catch killers yes, but not to be reckless with your own life. You don't seem to think, you just do. You think no-one would give a damn but what about me, Kathryn? What about Lindsey and Lucas? What about your goddaughter? That makes you selfish." He knew she knew it. He knew she understood.

"I'm sorry." The girl suddenly looked younger, she looked like she was going to cry.

"As to why I didn't tell you about my girlfriend." He walked up to her and lifted her chin up, waiting for her to look at him before he continued. "I settle. Every time I tell you I have a girlfriend I see it in your eyes; that you don't like it. See, there's this girl I know and she swore that she'd never date. She told me she wants to get married and have children but she won't. She won't because it's pointless and only gets people hurt. She said she's happy being single and just having 'no-strings-attached-sex' and so I took her word for it. This woman is very stubborn and the likelihood of anyone changing her mind was slim to none. She always told me I'd always wanted what I couldn't have and I wanted her. I still do. But she's stayed true to her word and never dated and I thought I should move on, so I date and have girlfriends, but it's not enough. It never feels the same as when I'm with this amazing woman and I always end up coming back to her. Always. I do because I can't stand the thought of life without her. I'm in love with this woman but I've never been completely sure whether she feels the same. Sometimes I think she does and then it seems like she doesn't. I've never been sure whether it was worth telling her just in case it ruined what we had. This woman made a promise to me a long time ago. She said that she'd stay by my side and never leave me for as long as I wanted her to stay. I don't want to let her go. I need her here with me, and this girl, this girl never backs out of a promise." Ok, he had to admit, as glad as he was to get that off his chest, it was scarier than being tortured by Tobias. It was scarier than Hotch's glare and that takes some doing. He didn't know what she was going to say, if she said anything. She was just standing there. Standing there with a blank and unreadable expression on her face. He thought he'd blown it and was about to walk away when she spoke.

"You're an idiot. You always put yourself in such unnecessary and difficult predicaments." She scolded, raising her eyebrows.

"Not exactly the answer I was hoping for, but ok." He responded with a slight bit of confusion. He'd just poured his heart out and she called him an idiot. He really didn't get it. "How exactly am I an idiot?"

She rolled her eyes as though it were obvious. "If I told you now that I felt the same what would you do?" She once again crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back to get a clear look at him.

"Erm … maybe, kiss you? I don't know. But I gotta tell you, you're being really cryptic about this." He really was genuinely clueless. Damn this girl. He may love her but she really did irritate him sometimes.

"You're an idiot." That's all she said. She knew it'd annoy him but she couldn't help it. All she wanted to do was tell him that she felt the same and kiss him but she couldn't. She had to hold herself back. She couldn't be responsible for something like that. She may love him, he really did irritate her sometimes.

"Ok, I'm an idiot. But why?" He was clearly getting frustrated and Kathryn couldn't help but be slightly amused. Well, so slightly that it brought a smile to her face – the first smile in two and a half days. This made him smile too. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead, cheek and neck before snuggling into the crook of her neck for a moment. After he pulled away, he looked her right in the eye and asked her to answer him.

A look of sadness temporarily seized her face but the moment he saw it it was gone. "Because you have a girlfriend. That Nichole girl. Remember?" He had forgotten. He suddenly looked a little bit guilty and then sulky.

"Oh yeah. Ok fine, you win, I am an idiot. I can't believe I actually forgot about her. I'm a genius and I forgot about my own girlfriend. Well that's not good. Wow. I guess there really is a first time for everything." This elicited an actual laugh from Kathryn before she kissed his cheek, hugged him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, kissing it in the process. This was perfect.

From outside the room Garcia was almost in tears. They'd actually made up. She was a bit worried at the beginning for a minute there. Although she really didn't realise Reid could be so, romantic. She wished someone would say something like that to her.

"Hey." Prentiss said. "What are you doing?" All Garcia did was point at the scene in front of her. Emily had to admit it was cute. Soon the whole team were standing there, watching as the pair talked and smiled and laughed – still wrapped up in each other of course.

"It's about time. If he didn't apologise soon I'm pretty sure I would've had to have a word with him." Hotch stated making the team giggle.

"Well I have three things to tell you guys." Garcia started, turning reluctantly away from the cute scene and towards the team. "First is that she thinks she's not a part of our family; that she's a burden and we only feel obligated to invite her out with us – her words not mine. Secondly, she thinks Hotch hates her because he's so easily wound up by her and always shouts at her – again her words not mine. And third. Has anyone ever noticed before now that she has Reid's name tattooed on the back of her neck? Well it says 'Spencer' and not Reid but you get what I mean."

The team stared at the colourful woman in shock for a minute.

"I don't hate her. She just has … different methods of doing things than the team. She doesn't exactly like to follow orders and I have an obligation to keep all of the team safe. That includes her." Hotch sighed. He'd have to talk to her and do some damage control. Should be a fun conversation.

"We don't hate her either. She's far from a burden and she is a part of our family. Right Hotch?" JJ teased, making the others smirk.

"Don't start JJ. We all know she is." The poor man was beginning to get a headache.

"She doesn't." Rossi commented somewhat solemnly. He figured he should try to sort that out. Well, he'd talk to Hotch about it because he was pretty sure that he'd be the only one able to get that through to her. Reid was great and could knock some sense into her, hypothetically of course, but only Hotch could make her understand that she's here to stay. That she is a part of this family.

"Oh and for the record. She really has a tattoo saying 'Spencer' on the back of her neck?" Morgan asked.

"She really has his name tattooed on the back of her neck." Garcia confirmed.

"Oohh, she also has a tattoo of a black butterfly on her lower back. It's actually kinda cool." Prentiss added. She looked as though she was actually considering getting one.

"Well. I think it's safe to say Reid's pretty lucky." JJ concluded. They were all back to staring at the pair.

"Yeah. No girl has ever had my name tattooed on them." Morgan told them, pouting. This caused everyone to laugh.


	12. Mistakes

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 12

…

"Are you still coming out tonight to the movies?" Lindsey asked Spencer. Kathryn, Reid, Lindsey and Lucas were supposed to be going out together – they did it at least once a week since they were 18 whenever possible.

"That's tonight?" Spencer asked, a worrisome expression plastered on his face. Kathryn ground her teeth together before dignifying him with a very sarcastic reply.

"What. You actually forgot – Mr 187, eidetic memory forgot? Let me guess, you're blowing us off because you've made plans with Nichole? That must be it."

"Don't tell me you're jealous? Seriously? I'm with her, I can't just break up with her – she's a nice girl and if you gave her a chance you might actually like her." He received an eye roll.

Lucas kissed Lindsey before deciding to put an end to this argument. "Kathryn, get over it. The man can't make it. Spencer, be sensitive – you're getting a little mean these days. Fact of the matter is is that you don't exactly have time for us anymore, you've 'forgotten' about the last three times we've been out. We're happy that you have a girlfriend but you ought to get your priorities right man. OK you have a girlfriend, but usually you wouldn't ditch us, you never have for a girl before. This Nichole must be hella' special if you're willing to blow off your friends for her." His wife shut him up by clamping her hand over his mouth. Men were such idiots sometimes. Sure everything he said was true but Spencer could be a little bit temperamental sometimes, and she was pretty sure this was one of those times.

"I haven't changed, I just have a girlfriend. I don't get what the problem is. I still hang out with you gu-" He was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"You'd better get that, it'll be the oh so precious Nichole." His best friend stated, furiously flamed sarcasm dripping through her voice. The genius ignored her, instead opting to answer the door. Nichole. He didn't say anything, just kissed her – full on kissed her – grabbed his coat and left, slamming the door behind him.

Kathryn sighed as she sat down opposite the married couple who were wrapped up around each other. Truth was, she missed Spence. Ever since he confessed to her that he loved her, he'd been distant and avoided her. Even on cases he would only talk to her about the case and then rush away when she tried to have an actual conversation with him. At home he wouldn't say good morning to her or make her coffee, he didn't even hug her anymore. She didn't know if it was because she didn't say it back or because of Nichole but he was fine after he told her so she had no idea why he was being so awkward now. Seeing Lindsey and Lucas just made it worse, she wanted what they have, just with Spencer. Just because she didn't say those three words doesn't mean she doesn't feel it. She gets the butterflies, he makes her happy, makes her cry, makes her feel; everything. She didn't understand how she could feel so much, how she could hate him just as much as she cared about him. Was it really her fault that she couldn't say it?

"So." Lindsey began, mostly to break the awkward silence that had seeped into the atmosphere. "Are we gonna stay in, get chocolate, sweets, ice-cream and popcorn with a bottle of wine and watch films?" When she only got a blank stare from the addressee, she decided to just do it – she'd managed to make herself hungry anyway. Reluctantly, her husband released her from his arms, not before giving her a kiss and slapping her ass as she walked away, eliciting a giggle from his wife.

"Wow. Thanks for that. I'm scarred for life." Kathryn told the pair, suddenly out of her daydreaming state. After being told it was her own fault for not replying she just sighed and began going through her DVD's. "The Notebook. Scott Pilgrim vs The World. Scary Movie or Scary Movie 2. Date Movie. Miss Congeniality. Interview With the Vampire. Knight and Day. Mr and Mrs Smith. Oh or Grease, Dirty Dancing, Ghost or Pretty Woman."

"Dirty Dancing!" The blonde shouted from the kitchen.

"Why not Scary Movie or Scott Pilgrim vs the World. Chick flicks. Honestly? The only reason guys put up with these films is cos they think they'll get laid after. And I can tell you now, I am not getting any tonight." Lucas really was one to tell all. He doesn't like to hold back information regardless of who he was talking to. It was amazing actually that Lindsey's been able to put up with him all this time. He was a lovely guy and perfect for her but he was the over-sharing type. At one point he decided to tell Kathryn and Spencer about when he lost his virginity to Lindsey. Unfortunately, it was in detail – a lot of it. His wife was beyond embarrassed and way past furious. If they weren't married then she may have considered walking away from him. That's love though apparently, they say that if you're truly in love then you can look past stuff like that, get past arguments and stay strong. If you're meant for each other then there's nothing that can break you apart, no matter how much of a prat their lover is.

…

Three movies later – at about 1.30 in the morning, Reid slipped through the door. Lindsey and Lucas had left at 11 because their daughter had a nightmare and really wanted her mummy and daddy. This left Kathryn alone but she, after watching Knight and Day, decided it was best to just go to bed. The lounge was a mess, the mass amounts of food they'd had was pretty much demolished – all of the junk food in the apartment had all been eaten; almost. He decided to let his roommate clean it up because she made the mess. The young man was debating whether to just go to bed or wake his best friend up to apologise to her for being such a prick to her. He chose the latter.

He silently entered her bedroom and sat on her bed before shaking her slightly. Turning on the lamp on her bedside table he started to call her name.

"Spencer?" She asked, dis-oriented from her being woken up. She looked up at him groggily before turning to the alarm clock that was placed next to her. "It's 1.45 what the heck is so important it can't wait til morning?"

"Well technically it is morning." He replied with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. The way I've been acting recently is silly and immature and I'm sorry."

Sitting up, she grabbed hold of his hand and kissed it before kissing his forehead. "It's ok. I'm sorry too." They were searching into each other's eyes for a moment before they lightly pressed their lips together. It got desperate pretty quickly – full of lust and longing. He pushed her back lightly until she lay back on the bed, their lips never separating. She wound up un-tucking his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as she could. He proceeded to shake it off before getting her out of her top. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer as he clasped one hand in her hair, the other firmly on her waist. She rolled them over so that she was above him, kissing his neck, down his toned stomach to the waistband of his trousers. She smiled up at him before removing his belt, undoing the button and zip to his trousers agonizingly slowly. Once they were out of the way, he took control once again, getting rid of all clothes still in their way. That night, they made love; it wasn't just sex, it meant something to the both of them. Well, the first time. Soon after, they decided to go for round two, and three and these were less 'making love' and more exploration and fun. She had only ever slept with him and vice versa. That's the way they'd always wanted it to be, they fell asleep together – Spencer holding her in his arms. She felt safe and loved for the first time in a long time; their worries forgotten.

…

**And there you have it . Hope it was worth it . I think it was OK considering I never plan what I'm going to write I just make it up as I go along . Let me know what you think , thanks :D**


	13. You Cheated On Me ?

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 13

**Thanks for the hits and reviews :)**

…

Spencer was first to wake up. He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled before kissing the top of her head. He lay there, her head resting on his chest, and watched her sleep for a while.

"Good morning, beautiful." He told her when she woke up thirteen minutes later. She glanced up at him before smiling, kissing the place where his heart was and then kissing his lips.

"Good morning, handsome." She murmured against his lips. He caught her in a light kiss before turning her over so that he was on top of her. He had begun to kiss down her neck and to her chest when his phone rang from across the room.

"Ignore it." Kathryn told him before moaning lightly at the contact of his cold hands on her warm, toned skin. He proceeded to kiss, slowly and delicately down her skin – that was until his phone rang again.

"I have to get it. It'll take two seconds." Spencer replied to the irritated groan that erupted from his lover's lips. She reluctantly nodded and let him go so he could locate his trousers, which were inconveniently thrown across the room.

"Hello?" He asked as he picked up the phone, mustering all the politeness he could without sounding annoyed. The smile he aimed at Kathryn faded quickly as the voice on the other end of the line drifted into his ear. "Shit! ... no everything's ok Nichole… you're on your way? … Yeah, I'll meet you in an hour." He picked up his underwear and trousers and rushed into the bathroom to get ready for his 'date' with his girlfriend. He couldn't bear to look at his best friends face, he couldn't think about this right now.

Crap! She had totally forgotten about her. About his girlfriend. She was even more annoyed at Spencer than she was with herself – he cheated on his girlfriend. He let this happen. Kathryn gave in to her love for him and it came back to bite her in the ass. One thing she did know – she'd hate to be Spencer right now. Sighing, she got out of bed and got dressed; she couldn't be bothered taking a shower, she only wanted coffee. Only coffee could comfort her right now. Coffee made everything better.

…

Reid met his girlfriend at the local café they usually went to for breakfast. He smiled half-heartedly at her, kissing her on the cheek.

"What no proper kiss?" Nichole asked. She was almost perfect; great sex, beautiful, nice girl, polite, well-mannered, trusting and dressed well. She wasn't Kathryn though and he just couldn't focus on anything but her skin on his, her kiss, how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping and how perfect it all seemed before their rude awakening back into reality. He didn't even say bye to her. It got awkward afterwards so they just smiled and went into opposite directions, keeping a very large amount of space between them. If he could, he'd wake up with her every morning – he wanted nothing except for her and he had his chance. He's had so many chances and he throws all of them away or misses them. He wondered how much longer she could wait for him before she decided to move on. "Hey, are you alright? Have you and Kathryn not made up yet?" His girlfriend, dressed in a mid-thigh navy blue, V-neck dress, sounded genuinely concerned. She wasn't his best friends biggest fan and yet it was evident how much Nichole cared about him. That only made him feel worse about the whole situation. How could he let himself give in to his desires like that?

"No. We made up." He told her and so she kissed him and smiled.

"Good. I hate seeing you upset and I can tell you're really attached to her. It's sweet that the pair of you have such a close relationship and are just friends." She smiled once again at him. Raising her eyebrow after he didn't say anything, she tilted her head as if she were studying him.

He closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. He could do this, he had to do this. He couldn't lie to her. "Look, there's something I need to tell you." She looked at him, clearly confused for a minute before retracting her hand from his and sitting back in her chair, arms folded across her chest. "I slept with Kathryn last night as in had sex with her. I'm sorry, it just happened. I wasn't thinking properly otherwise I wouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry." She was pissed. Livid. He could tell where this was going.

"You cheated on me!" She shouted as she got up from her seat. He cringed as people started staring at them. "What's worse is that it was with her. That bitch. What does she have that I don't? What's so good about her? Is it because she dresses like a whore or did you just want to fuck her?"

"Please calm down. She's not a whore and I've never just wanted to fuck her. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. I'm so sorry Nichole." She gave a humourless laugh before slapping him as hard as she could across the face, storming off in the opposite direction.

…

**Just thought I should write something and update Thanks for reading.**


	14. It's Over

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 14

**Thanks for all of the hits and reviews , alerts and favourites :D**

**I appreciate it**

…

It'd been a week since Spencer had broken up with Nichole and he still hadn't told Kathryn, she'd asked but he refused to say anything about it. Now both of them were avoiding each other. One minute everything was perfect and the next, the next it was a complete disaster. Work was awkward and tense and everyone had noticed the change between them. Why did everything always have to be so difficult between them?

…

Spencer was already home and pouring coffee by the time Kathryn got home. It'd been a long day for both of them but she had decided to walk rather than catch a ride with him. That'd force them to talk and she didn't want to talk. It seemed kind of hypocritical that she had been upset with him just over a week ago for hiding stuff from her when she was doing exactly that. He knew something was wrong but refused to say anything due to how temperamental and difficult she could be.

"Coffee?" He asked as soon as he noticed her; they had to talk at some point. She just nodded and sat down opposite the genius. Setting down the mug in front of her, the man sat diagonally from her but close enough so that it wouldn't take any effort for him to hold her hand – to prevent her from leaving her seat if necessary. "What's going on with you? With us?"

Kathryn hesitated, she didn't want to say it, didn't want to admit it. "Nothing. It's all good." She cringed and frowned as soon as she said it. There was no way he was going to believe, or accept that answer. The pair looked away from each other, the young woman finding a new found interest in the plain red mug that was captured in her hands. Spencer glanced over at the coffee machine before shaking his head and looking back at her. There was only so much he could take. She was right when she told him that they had argued a lot more often, that they'd changed since they joined the BAU. That place, that job was a curse. No-body has a functional relationship and sooner or later it eats away at the relationship until there's nothing left to fight for. Maybe this was happening to them. Their chance had passed them by, it must have or there wouldn't be a problem with them now; before she joined his team they were fine. They were great. Perfect. Now they were falling apart, tearing at the seams and wasting away. The worst part of it all is the fact that there's nothing either of them could do, they could never go back to how it was before. Unfortunately, no matter how much he thought about it he just couldn't fathom where he went wrong; where they went wrong.

He sighed before continuing. He needed to know and the only way to do that was to push. "We both know it's not nothing, Kathryn. Just like we both know that there's something you're hiding from me."

She stared wide-eyed for a moment before gulping and taking a large drink of her coffee as though to prolong her reply. It was getting irritating for him. "I have a boyfriend." She looked at him briefly to gauge his reaction. To say that he was shocked was a definite understatement. She swore that she saw pain in his eyes, hurt and heartbreak. "I can't wait around for you forever, you have Nichole and I can't just have sex and come back to you while you date and be happy. I need to be happy too, Spence. I've waited 13 years for you and you've never noticed. Then we had sex and you went back to her; you rushed to her." The brunette woman looked away from him and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I went out and told her." He told her, albeit a bit harshly, spitting out the words. He let out a humourless laugh at her apparent confusion. It was written so obviously on her face. "I broke up with her, I told her I love you and she slapped me and left. I defended you and, and I just needed time to figure this out. I didn't want to just jump from one relationship to another; I didn't want to go straight from her to you so I thought I'd wait. Then you go and get a boyfriend. Well ok then, you guys have fun together. I hope you're really happy." He got up and began to walk briskly away, far away from her.

"You know that's not fair!" She too had gotten up and grabbed him by the arm, effectively turning him around. There was a fire in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. A _long _time. "What you're telling me is that it's OK for you to date whoever you want but I have to be alone and wait for you to come home. I have to be the one you talk to about how happy you are with them and smile and be happy for you, but you can't show me the same courtesy! I asked what happened between you and Nichole and you didn't tell me so it's not my problem. I can't drop everything for you. I won't drop everything for you. Maybe we just weren't supposed to be, maybe we were just meant to be friends." Kathryn was almost pleading now but refused to drop eye contact. He stared back, his face twisted in rage, and possibly jealousy. He broke free from her and stepped back, another step closer to his bedroom door.

"Yeah, 'were' is a good way to put it." With that he turned and stormed into his room with a slam of the door.

That was it. They were finished. Over. For good.

…

**Hope you liked that part**

**I should probably start developing other characters and incorporating them into the story a bit. And of course add more description …**

**Please review and tell me anything that you liked / disliked or anything that I could improve ?**

**Thanks :D**


	15. Keith

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 15

Thanks for all of the hits and reviews , alerts and favourites :D

I appreciate it

Italics are for the past tense

…..

_Spencer Reid and Kathryn Hart had just moved in to their new apartment. She was 22 and he was 23, they'd been living in a small but cosy apartment for four years before deciding that they needed more space. This apartment was bright, unlike the dim smaller apartment that they used to live in; it had a walk in kitchen with a matching refrigerator and oven, complete with marble counters and matching dishes. There were three bedrooms, all simple with double beds and walk-in wardrobes. The first two bedrooms had an adjoined bathroom; the rooms the roommates had claimed, consequently. The lounge was simple too, there was a three-seater soft white couch, next to it was an end table and then to its side was a two-seater soft white couch. A rug had settled itself between the two couches and a coffee table stood on top of it. The TV was decent sized and their DVD collection was situated next to it. The fireplace was to the right of all of this; the mantelpiece held various photos of the pair, the pair with Lindsey and Lucas, them with Katie, Lindsey and Lucas' daughter and of course, Spencer and his mother. Although the apartment seemed very simple with its cream walls and basic furniture, it had a homey feel to it and looked sophisticated and smart. Indeed there was a bookshelf with its back to the wall on the side nearer to the third door. It was beautiful; perfect._

"_Feels like home already." Reid stated, walking passed her and kissing her on the forehead. She loved the feeling she got when he did that, butterflies. He was the only person capable of making her irrational, capable of making her feel so much so quickly. "I'm glad it's you that I've moved in with. I couldn't have it any other way. I love you Kathie." The young girl just smiled and blushed._

…

Penelope , JJ and Emily had forced Kathryn along to their 'Girl's Night Out', she had said 'no' several times before they turned up at her door and kidnapped her. See, her and Spencer still weren't on speaking terms which made her cranky which affected her relationship with her boyfriend of a week, Keith, and so he broke up with her. Now she was more annoyed with Spencer and was a time bomb waiting to explode. Of course, he was aware of this and as much as he wished he could take it back, he didn't want to be the first to talk. He _did not _want to be on the receiving end of her rage. So now there the girls were in the middle of the Kathryn owned club in a some-what comfortable silence.

"So are you not ever gonna make up with Spence?" JJ asked. It'd been a very long silence – long enough for them all to finish their third drink and she had taken her time. Both Kathryn and the genius were adults and yet they played such petty little games with one another; no wonder they weren't together. Their jealousy was bad but the way they irritated each other was worse – maybe it was the sexual frustration. Yes, that's what it is. There was no other possible explanation.

"It's not down to sexual frustration." The brunette replied, of course the young blonde, JJ, was shocked for a moment at her guess, her scarily accurate guess, before realising that she was a profiler. "I don't know. I hope so, I guess. He just needs to apologise, I'm not gonna be the first to talk to him. He's the one in the wrong not me." Her tone was final, it left no room for argument.

"Reid's stubborn though." Garcia countered, she was going to argue if it meant they were fine again, they were breaking each other apart and it upset her to see them so upset.

"Didn't we come out to have a good time?" Every time they went out, the conversation always rounded back to the pair of geniuses, one genuine genius and the other an 'evil genius' according to her best friend. "I want to have fun and talking about my ex-best friend is depressing. Really depressing actually." She called the waitress over and ordered another round, looking longingly at the dance floor. She wanted, no she needed, sex. Sex made everything temporarily better. "Anyone wanna dance?"

"Finally. Thought no-one was going to ask." Emily replied jumping up and dragging Kathryn with her. The other two sighed before getting up and moving to them. They group danced before splitting off – Emily with a very handsome, 6ft 3in, black haired, browned eyed guy; JJ and Garcia back to the table to gossip and Kathryn had long left with some sandy brown haired guy with green eyes and a nice smile.

…..

Spencer was pacing at home; his thoughts were racing a mile a minute whilst his best friends' iPod was playing quietly in the kitchen. He couldn't be bothered turning it off, it was actually kind of comforting for him. Their lack of communication was getting to him; really getting to him. It'd never lasted so long before. What could he do to end it? There are only so many times he can apologise to her before it becomes just a word – her words, not his. He'd been pacing for an hour now trying to sort out his thoughts but he just couldn't. The last few days had the same routine, he would wake up, replay the same scene in his head and then hate himself for saying it. He was such a prick sometimes. He was so childish sometimes, but he had a right to be annoyed cos she didn't tell him. She'd been annoyed at him for not telling her about Nichole when she didn't tell him about this 'boyfriend' of hers. It's only just occurred to him that she didn't have the decency to tell him his name. He missed Nichole, he really did. What's worse was the more he thought about his and Kathryn's spat, the more he wanted to go back to Nichole; to vent, for sex. Sex made everything better, if only temporarily. Nichole was good for comfort, and yes it would be unfair to use her but, without his best friend he was nothing. He needed someone. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. He darted to the door, yanked it open and froze.

"Keith." He stated. Why did he have to open the door.

Keith smirked. "Spencer Reid. You're the 'Spencer' that Kathryn's so hung up on. Wow. I'm sure she'll get over you sooner than you think, especially considering she's just left my friend, Andy's apartment after having sex. No doubt she's coming back here but it must kill you to know that she'd rather get it from somewhere else than you. No less, Andy. You remember him right?" The man barged through the door and into the apartment. Suddenly, the whole place was disgusting to the genius, no longer home, just a forever tainted place that he didn't want to be anymore. All of the good memories him and his friends shared had been displaced by him. Now it was like a horror film. The memories, the bad ones came flooding back and he could see them clearly as though it was, in fact, a horror film. "I'm just gonna wait for her I think." He laughed slightly as he saw the trace of fear lingering on his victims face.

Spencer removed his hand from the still open door and proceeded towards his torturer slowly but dangerously. He'd recovered from the shock and all of his anger and betrayal and hurt was re-directed from his room-mate to the cocky man in front of him. It's funny; he hadn't changed much at all. His hair was still blonde, his eyes just as blue, he was just as muscular and just as cocky. His smirk and laugh was the same. Spencer's hatred of him was the same. The only difference was that |Reid was pissed off, wasn't as scared, was more muscular than he used to be and had learned how to stand up for himself. He had learned that from Kathryn, learned that he was something, that he could be something. She was partly the reason he had the courage to join the BAU and to do his job day-in-day-out. Keith's 'friends' weren't around to protect him now, one advantage to Spencer.

"No." They were standing only a few inches apart now as the young genius spat the word out. "Get out!" He could feel himself losing control and he had never been happier that Kathryn wasn't there to prevent him from this.

Keith laughed bitterly. "Why what are you gonna do. Cry and beg and plead with me?" He crossed his arms with a smug look situated on his face; one that went right through to the core of Spencer. He'd never been so furious; he could feel it surging through him, hot like fire. It burned through his veins, through his body, through his mind. "I think I'll wait right here for Kathryn and apologise. You can watch as she chooses me over you. Everyone chose me over you. No-one cared, no-one cares about you. Never, not even now. Maybe she's just here because she pities you and feels sorry for you. She'll be mine again soon enough and then you can say bye cos I'll make sure she never sees you again, not that she'd want to. She's probably waiting to be rescued." That did it, Spencer closed the distance and punched him, easily breaking the older man's nose. He fell to the ground and Spencer used that to his advantage by kicking him in the stomach as he attempted to get up. Then again. Then again.

"Hurts doesn't it. Son of a bitch." Spencer shouted before kicking him again. He then moved back and waited for Keith to get up. He did but staggered a little, clutching onto his stomach and spluttering. "Is this how you felt as you beat me; that sense of satisfaction or did you get off on it? Did it make you feel good and superior to beat up an 11 year old? Is it because I was smarter and you were threatened? Please enlighten me cos I don't understand how someone could do that – think of how you'd feel if it was your kid that was doing that, or your kid that was the victim." A moment later Keith punched him in the face but Spencer only stopped for a moment before he punched his bully in the stomach. When the older man bent over, coughing and taking deep breaths, the genius connected his knee to the man's face. There was blood everywhere. Spencer was bleeding. Keith was bleeding. By the time Kathryn walked in, the pair were rolling around in a fist fight on the floor.

"What the hell!" She screamed as she rushed into the apartment. Both men stopped dead when they heard her. Spencer got off Keith and stood up, breathing heavily. "Why are you here? And why are you beating him to a pulp!" She asked pointing from her ex-boyfriend to her ex-best friend. She helped the blonde haired man up. Blood was dripping from his face, he had a broken nose, two black eyes, busted lip and his right cheek was heavily bruised and swollen. His hand was sprained at the very least and the way he got up suggested he had at least one broken rib. Spencer on the other hand only had; a cut up hand that was bruised heavily, split lip, black eye, cut on his forehead that was bleeding a little too much covering that side of his face with blood, and also a possible bruised or broken rib.

"I came to apologise to you and beg for your forgiveness and he found out I was your ex and attacked me!" Keith cried, throwing a disgusted look in the brunette man's direction. Spencer, with a brand new wave of fury, lunged at his nemesis and, well, he'd be lucky if he's ever able to reproduce again. Kathryn sighed before dragging Spencer back and slapping him across the face, much to the amusement of her ex-boyfriend; one that she regretted dating in the first place. When he looked back at her, she realised the fury that lay behind his eyes, she hadn't seen such a blaze in his eyes since the time she confronted him about the drug use – and even now, this was worse. Then, all he did to her was push her against a wall and trap her there with his arms while he made it clear to her that he didn't want nor did he need her help. However now, now he looked ready to kill her and tear her apart.

"Stop, please Spence." She pleaded as she took hold of his injured hand and kissed it. He stared at her for a moment, just blankly stared. At that moment his anger disappeared. That was until he saw Keith getting up off the floor. The young man's best friend kept him in place by pushing lightly on his chest with the palm of her hand.

"Keith, leave. Don't bother coming back. I'm not interested and I'm glad you broke up with me. Leave." She continued to look her best friend dead in the eyes as she, forcefully, said this; her best friend looking back.

"You're choosing him," the blonde, with blood covering his face almost completely, spat the word in hatred, "over me!" He was struggling to stay standing and blood was falling down his chin from his mouth as he spoke.

Spencer lightly moved the shorter woman out of the way and moved closer to his enemy, "get out or I'll force you out." He was practically daring the older man to defy and challenge him, but he didn't. Instead he limped to the door.

Before he left, he turned and looked at his ex, "you'll regret not choosing me. He'll fail to please you, to take care of you and you'll wish you chose me." Then he shut the door behind him as he walked out.

The pair had been in silence for a while now after the brunette grabbed her beaten up best friend and sat him out the couch, rushed to get the medic-kit, and began to clean his wounds kneeling in front of him in-between his legs. She had cleaned his face and hands so that there wasn't any blood and was now bandaging him up.

"I'm sorry for everything. But I did not just randomly attack him, well not in the sense that he said he was your boyfriend so I attacked him." He told her seriously. Unfortunately, she hadn't really looked at him properly since Keith had left. It made him wonder jut how annoyed she was, and if she was then she was hiding it incredibly well; he could always tell when she was annoyed. Always.

"I know." She replied still not looking at him but instead concentrating on bandaging his hand. The way she touched it so delicately made him smile briefly before he realised that he probably shouldn't be smiling in such a serious conversation. "I know you, so I know you wouldn't just attack someone. I also know that I've never seen you so pissed off, even when you were on dilauded. So either he really knows how to provoke you or well he really knows how to provoke you." She looked up at him then and smiled sympathetically before kissing his now bandaged hand. "I'm sorry too by the way, I should have a) told you that I have a boyfriend sooner, and b) told you that he broke up with me when it happened. Lift up your shirt by the way."

He smiled genuinely, the usual flirty twinkle returning to his eyes for the first time in days. "Gladly." Instead of 'lifting it up' like he was meant to, he took it off completely and threw it behind Kathryn. It revealed a large bruise around his right rib that was already a dark purple. The woman winced as she saw it. "It doesn't hurt too badly. I guess it looks worse than it feels." Another sympathetic smile graced her lips before she bent down and kissed the bruise. Unfortunately, it was also a turn on for him which made him curse as he hurried to try and think of something, anything, to occupy his minds. Something other than her of course.

"So, why was it that the pair of you were wrestling on our floor?" She asked, smiling devilishly when she realised why he was squirming slightly. He was just too cute and if this wasn't such a serious matter she'd have some fun with their situation.

This was not a suitable distraction. Although the anger had returned, he could think of only one way to get rid of it and it still involved her and him and sex. Damn it. "He used to bully me in school, like beat the crap outta me and he said some stuff about me, about you and I kinda snapped." Kathryn's face darkened slightly as she demanded to know what 'things' he had said. "Nothing really important, just that you'd choose him over me and the only reason you're here is because you pity and feel sorry for me. Said that no-one cares about me, just stuff. I guess I'd had enough of being pushed around by them. That and somebody taught me that I had to stand up for myself, that I'm worth it." He smiled down at her. "And before you lecture me, yeah I know you neither pity me nor feel sorry for me. You love me." He concluded before raising his brow and pulling her up and onto his lap, disregarding the pain.

"Yep. Which is lucky for you really or you'd be doing this on your own. I love you, Dr. Reid."

…

Sorry but I'm not sure if 'dilauded' is spelt right :S

Anyway, thanks for reading as always I appreciate it :D


	16. It's Official

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 16

…

"I didn't think Reid ever had it in him to fight." Morgan told the girls. The conversation topic had been brought up when JJ told them about it – Kathryn had told her and so the blonde thought it was her duty to share it with the remainder of the team. Saves them asking later.

"What just cos now he doesn't need you to take care of him." Emily laughed, and laughed harder when her partner pouted.

"One things for sure, they sure know how to pick 'em." Garcia concluded, with a nod. They all had to agree with that. "Oh, oh, did they spend the whole weekend together?" She asked JJ. They may as well get to know the down low whilst they were talking about it.

"Yeah. Just the two of them. And, before you ask, they are on good terms again. Very good terms." JJ winked.

"Aww that's so cute. He gets laid more than Morgan, you must be devastated." Emily smugly stated, turning to the man and raising her eyebrow. The two blondes also turned to look at him, waiting for his answer.

"Hey. Woah. It doesn't count if it's with the same girl." He defended his pride. No, he just wouldn't accept that pretty boy may have gotten laid more often than him. The trio of women laughed at him. He caught the words 'jealous' and 'cute' but tuned them out, getting on with his paperwork. He did not like where the conversation was headed, and he didn't like the idea of him being beaten at his own game. Also, he would never understand a woman's gossip, why they did it dumfounded him, he was a profiler and could get into the heads of some of the worst criminals, but a woman. They were just all round confusing; even for him.

"So, do you think they're officially together now?" Pen asked, it was a question that they all wanted to know but it hadn't been confirmed by either of them. And it'd be impossible to tell considering they acted like a couple before, they couldn't act more couple-y that that surely.

"I have no idea. She didn't say anything, at that point Spence came and took the phone off her, calling her a gossip and telling her to get ready." Jennifer informed the women.

"For?" Emily pushed. She was getting a little impatient with her best friend, why couldn't she just tell them everything she knew instead of making them ask.

"I have no idea. He refused to tell me and she didn't mention it. That's all I know. That and that they agreed to tell each other before they dated anyone else." She didn't realise what she said until it came out of her mouth. Each of the girls sighed in disappointment and annoyance. They should just date. It's not exactly difficult, they know how they feel about each other.

"They need to stop messing around and get down to it. This waiting game is like having to find a time that us girls are able to go shopping; stressful and frustrating." The tech analyst complained, the other pair nodding in agreement.

"Speak of the devils." Prentiss mused, watching as the pair walked in together. They wasted no time walking over to the girls and Morgan.

"Hey." Kathryn smiled, Spencer waving.

"Hi." Pen mumbled, clearly sulking. The young brunette raised her left eyebrow in question.

"She is really desperate to know if the pair of you are dating." Emily caught them up to speed. It was fairly obvious that all of them; including Morgan, were insistent on knowing.

"Hmm. Interesting." Spencer said. "Trouble, I think I'll let you explain. I don't want to be on the receiving end of three angry women, they can be ruthless and scary. That and I know you girls enjoy gossip." The genius winked and smirked before retreating to replenish his now empty coffee cup.

"You're not!" Garcia almost shouted in exasperation. All the girls immediately shushed her and glared at Derek when he laughed. Needless to say, that quickly shut him up.

"He was just being his usual cocky self. We are." She couldn't help but smile.

"Details. Now." Pen demanded, her face lighting up like a child on her birthday.

"Garcia, we're in the middle of work, slacking. We'll talk about it later. You're coming out with us tonight for dinner. We want, no need, to know." Emily announced.

"Hotch is looking over, we need to get to work." JJ added before they all scurried off to start on their paperwork.

Throughout the day, the girls glanced at the couple, as Emily, Derek, Spencer and Kathryn laughed and joked and teased.

…

The girls had decided to go to Garcia's place in the end and order take-out. It was better to talk and gossip when it was just them so no-one could overhear. Morgan had decided to take Spencer out that night too, the poor younger man would probably return home scarred for life.

Garcia walked in with some plates for the pizza and some other little snacks. They had already got their drinks and got themselves comfortable. "Ok, spill." Prentiss inquired, beating the other girls to it. All the woman in question did was smirk at the eagerness of the trio before biting into her pizza.

"Well. Tell us." JJ coaxed. They had practically been begging for the last ten minutes and she refused to say anything.

"Ok. Ok. What d'yah wanna know?" Damn her conscience. The smile that crossed their faces was almost terrifying. Why had she agreed to this? What had she gotten herself in to?

"How's the sex?" Jennifer asked. Her asking shocked everyone, it was something everyone expected from Garcia, not JJ. The woman just shrugged at the surprised looks.

"He's a genius, and _very _creative. He is so proficient that I would beg for it if I had to. He does not, ever, disappoint." She smiled, as the girls stared in disbelief.

"No way. Spencer. Spencer Reid." Emily had to check that they were talking about the same person, even with the change they'd seen in him, she still just couldn't imagine it.

"Try it for yourself and then say that. He is very adept." She smiled at some of her memories with him. After a number of minutes, the women managed to compose themselves.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way." JJ mused, to no-one in particular. Emily and Garcia mumbled their agreements.

"Ok. Well now we know how well equipped and er, fantastic he is in bed, how did you meet?" Prentiss asked in an attempt to stop the awkward silence that followed that recent discovery. It was hard enough to stop seeing him as a virgin yet alone having been with so many women, and now this. It was truly and utterly shocking.

Kathryn smiled sweetly and finished another slice of pizza. "I was five and he was six. It was summer so a pretty warm day. I was sitting on the grass making a daisy chain when he came over and asked what I was doing. After I'd explained it, he decided that he wanted to try it and so I began to teach him. That's when I noticed that something was tickling my shoulder, there was this really big spider there and I screamed, Spencer saved me and got it off. He then hugged me." The women smiled and stated how cute it was. "Yeah that part was. Unfortunately, a friend of my father's, Riley Sanderson, walked by and heard me scream then Spence hugging me and got the wrong idea. He ran over and dragged him off me and started shouting. This caused other people to come out and see what the problem was. We both tried to explain but he wouldn't let us so I just ran up to Spencer and hugged him, we nearly toppled over." She gave a light laugh at that before continuing, "needless to say, it was all eventually sorted out and we became best friends. He managed to learn how to make a daisy chain and made me a bracelet out of them."

"What about your first kiss, and when you two decided to sleep together?" Garcia asked, eager to know everything about the pair.

"Our first kiss was when we were twelve. We were in my bedroom and were just laughing and talking, we decided to watch a movie and so I lay next to him and he put his arm around me. Also not unusual. Then partway through the movie I looked up at him and we kissed. Well, I kissed him and then he didn't respond so I went to get up but he pulled me back down and kissed me. When we were thirteen he had had a rough day at school, as usual, and we were sitting there in his bedroom talking about it. He was upset and I was comforting him. I kissed his forehead and told him that I loved him and then he kissed me and we had sex." She then laughed slightly when she was told by them that it was cute. "Yeah, well, it wasn't so cute the next morning when his mum found us. We weren't allowed out of her sight together for a year after that." The women laughed, very loudly at that statement.

The questions continued throughout the night before it was twelve and they really had to leave; they had to be in work by 8.30 the next morning.

…

It was ten the next morning when Rossi entered Hotch's office and sat down opposite him.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Hotch asked lightly without looking up at his friend.

Rossi smirked. "I have, I'm just not familiar with the concept." They both laughed before Hotch motioned for him to continue. "So I'm sure you're aware that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum out there are dating?"

Hotch raised his brown slightly. "Yes. What's your point Dave?" The older man rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, you're not planning to kick either of them off the team are you? And you're not going to treat them differently, more harshly shall we say?" His friend frowned deeper at these questions. He may be the Unit Chief but that doesn't mean he can't be trusted.

"Dave." The boss started, "they will stay on the team and I will only call them up on their behaviour if it changes for the worse. I'm happy for them and am not about to destroy that. They're happy right now, I just hope that it lasts because if they have a bad break-up then we'll have a serious problem. Rossi couldn't help but agree there as they watched Spencer and Kathryn from Hotch's office, both hoping that they have a happy ending.

…

I actually am somewhat proud of this chapter .

Anyway , thanks for reading :D

It'd be great if I got a couple of reviews , if you have the time


	17. You Can't Run Away From This

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 17

**Another chapter :D**

…

"_Hey Spence, I need to talk to you." Kathryn said. They'd been officially together for two months and were going strong. It was great; perfect. _

"_Can it wait?" He asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's not because I don't want to talk to you it's just that we have a case." _

…

That had been a week ago and they still hadn't found the time to 'talk'. She was quickly running out of patience with him. He was always "too busy". Whenever she asked he'd have something going on or something that was a higher priority or he'd distract her so she'd forget. The woman was stressed and finding it hard to keep herself under control. He was really irritating her and she wasn't interesting in playing his stupid game. That's why, as soon as he got home that day, she dragged him over to the sofa and demanded he listen to her.

"Look. We have to talk." She was pacing and he could tell it was something serious. He'd been avoiding this and he knew she knew it. He quite naively thought that maybe it was because she wanted to break up with him, but they were going so well, so why would she? Unless she was seeing someone else. But she wouldn't do that to him. All these endless thoughts ran around in his mind and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what she was so desperate to tell him. "I'm pregnant."

She looked at his completely shocked face, he was completely silent; completely still. "Say something? Anything?" It was the worry that descended over his face that broke him out of the trance. He got up off the sofa and moved away from her slightly.

"You've got to be kidding." His heart was racing a mile a minute.

"What? No!" She shouted, she had thought of every reaction possible, even the bad ones but it hurt more in reality than in her head. She had dreaded this moment and he didn't exactly make anything better. "I'm pregnant. Really pregnant. Three months to be exact."

He moved away from her even more, his hands in the air, panic conquering his face. "You can't be pregnant, you're on the pill. This is not happening."

"The pills not 100% effective and it is happening, I know it's not ideal but it's happening and it's real. I wouldn't joke about something like this." She took a cautious step towards him but he only took a step back, distancing him from her.

"Why couldn't you have just been breaking up with me or something!" This is not something he needed; not something he wanted. How could he be so stupid. It was typical, take one good thing and turn it into something bad.

"What? You'd rather us be done that have a child with me? That's great. Thanks." It was her turn to step back from him and she looked so incredibly hurt but he didn't care.

"It would have been better than this. Anything is better than this. How could we have gotten into this mess? Can't you get rid of it or something, it's not too late, it's only 3 months in." Panic and fear laced through his voice so clearly. She'd never felt so betrayed, her heart began to ache, that was the worst thing he could have ever said to her. It couldn't possibly disgust him that much.

"No. I'm not getting an abortion. How could you- why would you even suggest that? This is _our _baby and you want to kill it? Does it really repulse you that much, that you don't want to have a baby with me?" Kathryn was crying at that point and he still couldn't care. He was too wrapped up in his own confusion, his own head to care about her right now.

"It's the logical thing to do and it's not 'our baby', it's not even a baby yet it's just a foetus. It doesn't repulse me; we just can't have a baby!" He shouted, why wasn't she listening? She should just understand. He didn't mean to shout and he regretted it.

"Why not?" Her voice was strained and she sounded tired, as though she'd been thinking about this for too long. He almost felt bad for her. Almost. But it was himself that he felt sorry for, he shouldn't have to go through this. They should have been more careful.

"We just can't. Just do something, I don't want a kid. We're not having a kid." His tone was final and adamant but when he saw the defiant look in her eye, he turned and headed for the door.

"You can't run away from this!" She cried out to him once he had opened the door, tears were running freely down her face and she felt broken.

"Watch me." Spencer replied before slamming the door behind him as he left.

…

**I know it sounds really mean and OOC but oh well , he was to start with and it is my fic after all **

**Thanks for reading and please review ?**


	18. You're A Genius

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews and reads etc **

**Decided to write another chapter to avoid History revision …**

…

After their argument, Spencer had spent half an hour walking aimlessly down random streets before he stopped at a bar and had a few too many drinks. That's how he came to be on Hotch's sofa at 9am on a Saturday. They both sat there silently on the sofa drinking coffee. He felt guilty that Hotch had to have Jack go to the park with Hayley's sister rather than him spending that time with his son. In fact, he felt guilty about everything. The supposed genius may have just made the biggest mistake of his life by doing and saying what he did, he didn't know how to fix it.

It was Reid's decision to end up on the doorstep of his boss, he couldn't go to the girls because they'd kill him as would Morgan and Rossi, Aaron would to but he figured that if anyone was to understand then it'd be him right?

Once the younger man had relayed what had happened, the father had to resist the urge to hit him. It was downright disrespectful and stupid. He knew Spencer felt bad but he didn't know what for; himself , his boss or his girlfriend.

"You're an idiot. It's not her fault she's pregnant, it was something that both of you are responsible for and you can't just demand she get rid of it." Hotch started and couldn't stop himself from slapping the younger man across the back of the head when he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I know this." He replied once he'd finished rubbing his head and saying how much it hurt. "It's just that, I don't think I can do it. I can't do it." By this time his head was in his hands, his voice strained making him sound ten years older.

"You can't do what?" Hotch asked, causing the younger man to look up in anger, he could never control his feelings; when he was stressed or upset it would always manifest into anger and he'd always take it out on the person closest to him.

"You know what!" He shouted; all Hotch could think was how lucky it was the Jack wasn't here.

"No, tell me what you can't do. Say it." He demanded, leaving no room for argument. It made Spencer stop momentarily and really look at the man, the replacement for Gideon. What he did and said always made everything so simple for him. It was something that Hotch did that Gideon couldn't. Aaron could make him realise _why _especially when he didn't want to answer.

"Thank you." Was all he said to which Hotch smiled and nodded.

"Go and get her, make things right between the two of you."

…

Spencer ran, he ran as fast as he physically could, wishing and praying that she'd be there. He got into the apartment and found it empty. He couldn't help the guilt and upset that washed over him. He had to find her.

…

**Decided I'd put this up in little chapters to add a little bit of suspense; providing that's what it's done, if not I've failed as a writer.**

**Anyway , thanks for reading and please review ?**

**:D**


	19. Emily

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews and reads etc **

…

After Spencer had stormed out, she collapsed onto the floor and broke down. She couldn't understand it, why wouldn't he want to have a child? She didn't expect him to be thrilled about it because in truth nor was she, but she did want a baby and he had told her that he'd thought about it. The mind of Dr Reid was puzzling sometimes; no-one knew what he was thinking. Soon thereafter she decided to go and talk to someone. The guys were not an option, Garcia wasn't either because she was way too emotional and she'd kill him, JJ had her own stuff to deal with and that left Emily. Kathryn knew that she was the one to trust with this, the one to go to just to talk; Prentiss was the level-headed and understanding one. She was like Dave in that regard, she listened and gave good advice.

She got there and knocked. When Emily didn't answer she was about to turn away; after all it was late. Luckily, the door was opened in the nick of time and upon seeing the distraught looking younger woman, Prentiss practically dragged her inside and onto the sofa.

"Want a drink?" The black haired agent asked, the worry evident in her tone.

"No thanks. Er, I'm sorry for barging in like this and waking you up, maybe I should go." Kathryn could tell that her friend had been asleep before she knocked and that only made her feel more apologetic than she normally would for something like this. Emily forced her back down onto her cream sofa by the shoulders before sitting next to her.

"It's fine." She told the distressed women. "What's wrong?" Out of instinct she hugged the hysterical woman the moment she started crying, shushing her and rubbing her back. After several minutes they released each other, Emily crossing her legs and facing her direction, Kathryn hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm pregnant, Emily." Her voice was shaky and her eyes red and bloodshot from the crying. She stared into her friends eyes as she said it showing the seriousness of the matter.

"Does Reid know?" As stupid as it seemed, she felt compelled to ask. All she got was a nod but it was then that it clicked, she knew why the woman was so discouraged and broken. "What did he say?" She sighed, she loved the man but he could be so insensitive and such an idiot on occasion. She knew it wouldn't take too long for him to feel guilty and apologise but she wasn't sure if it would work this time.

"He just-" Kathryn stopped temporarily in an attempt to get her emotions under control, she shouldn't be allowing herself to be so vulnerable. "He told me he'd rather I broke up with him than tell him I'm pregnant, that I should get an abortion because he can't be a father. He told me that he doesn't want to have a child; that he doesn't want us to have a child." A new wave of heartbreak and misery hit her, forcing her to shed even more tears. It was a wonder she hadn't ran out of them yet. She had never cried so much in her life before now.

Prentiss just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to say to even remotely comfort her. She would've never anticipated that Reid would say something like that. "I guess it runs in his family, huh, running away from something when things get a little 'difficult'. You'd think he'd know better, his dad left him and his mum and he's just gone and done the same." Kathryn confided. She knew it was harsh of her to say; mean to compare the two of them but she couldn't help it. It was what he had done; told her to watch him walk away from her, from them.

"Hey, hey." Emily started, "you know that's not what he's done and we both know how guilty he's gonna feel by tomorrow. He'd never leave you regardless. If he can handle over 20 years of you then he can handle this." Kathryn looked at her friend and rolled her eyes but smiled slightly, she was pulled back into a hug by the agent. "Maybe that's why he's afraid, because he doesn't want to be his father." Prentiss reasoned once she pulled the 26 year old away from her slightly so that she could look at her. "Stay here tonight and get some sleep. It's not good for you, the baby or Spencer if you don't. You can have the bed. No arguments or buts." She could see that the young brunette was about to argue so shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that beds big enough for both of us and I can't sleep alone." Kathryn told the woman, slightly embarrassed by the comment. She had actually just asked Emily Prentiss to share a bed with her. The older woman just laughed and led her upstairs.

…

**I thought I'd put up the next part .**

**The next chapter will have Kathryn and Spencer meeting up and 'talking' **

**Hope you enjoyed it – please review ? :D **

**Thanks **


	20. Reunion

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews and reads etc **

…

It was three hours after Spencer that she finally arrived home and she saw him jump up from his position on the sofa immediately after she walked in. He cautiously moved towards her; stopping a few feet away. Neither looked at each other or said anything for several minutes, leaving an awkward tension hanging over them.

"I'm sorry." The genius whispered; she could just about hear it. Even more silence ensued, neither knowing what to say. "I was just- I'm scared."

"And I'm not? I told you and you completely freaked and left, I'm scared Spencer. What if you do that again?" Kathyrn asked him, exasperated. She was tired and fed up of this, her head hurt and she was confused. It was then that her boyfriend moved closer and looked at her.

"I was an idiot, I know. And Hotch gave me a dressing down for it, trust me. It's not that I don't want a baby, I just-" No, he couldn't do it. Couldn't say it. It was her, he knew, but he couldn't admit it; such weakness.

"You just what?" When he didn't answer or look up, she walked toward him and placed herself directly in front of him – as she was smaller than him, she could fit into his arms even when his head was hanging; that's just what she did. She hugged him and kissed his neck before stepping away and forcing him to look at her. "Spence? Tell me." There was only so long she could stay angry with him; especially when she knew something was really bothering him. He pulled her back into a hug and buried his face in to the crook of her neck.

When he looked up at her she noticed that he was crying. "I just- what if-" It would have been so much easier if she just knew, if he didn't have to tell her. "What if he or she becomes a schizophrenic, or if I turn out like my father and leave? What if our kid gets bullied or hurt? What if- what if I'm not a good dad?" Tears were streaming down his face and all she could do was stare. How was she supposed to reassure him that everything would be ok? That this was worth it? The woman just pulled him back into a hug that he willingly accepted and kissed him.

It seemed like hours before they finally let go of one another, he'd stopped crying and she was honestly thankful for it. She'd always felt awkward having to comfort someone when they were crying, no matter who the person was, she just didn't know what to do. "Spence." She started before he shook his head and led her to the sofa.

"Please, don't say anything." He warned her, he sat down and pulled her down so that she was straddling him. "I just need to feel something. Anything that isn't this." She began to tell him that it wasn't the best idea but he ignored her, kissing her. Instinctually, she responded although the kiss felt desperate and angry. It reminded her of the time he 'possessed' her because he got jealous that a guy was flirting with her and she flirted back. He wanted to remind her that she was his and only his. She figured it was kind of like now – he didn't want to leave her. Due to this, she complied. Before long, he had slid off her top, her jeans and she'd done the same for him. He flipped them over so that he was on top of her; lying on the sofa. He needed to be dominant; he had to be in control of her. He needed this. She loved the way he ran his hands down her sides, slowly and lightly. Equally, he loved when she squeezed her legs around him, it automatically made him respond and increase his speed. It was hours and a lot of sex later when they lay in their bed wrapped up in one another. They had decided that the sofa wasn't the best place after the second time so decidedly moved.

"You'll be a great dad you know?" He sighed and looked down at her about to tell her to drop it but she continued before he had a chance. "You'll only be your father if you choose to, just because he left doesn't mean you will. Do you have qualities like your father? Yes. Are you him? Only if you choose to be. Just because your mum has schizophrenia doesn't mean you'll get it and it doesn't mean our child will. And if, unfortunately, they do, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it and do the best we can. We can't control whether our baby gets bullied or not, but we can be there for her and if, god forbid, they do then we can talk to the teachers or parents. We can do whatever we have to. There's no rule book on parenting Spence, and no-one knows _how _to do it, they learn to. Anyway, you have a great support network and family." Kathryn decided it would be better to say that whilst looking at him, to show that she meant it. She kissed him before saying; "I believe you'll be a great dad. Maybe even the best." They both laughed at that before he kissed her, his mood brightening. Guess there always is a light at the end of the tunnel.

…

**Here's the next chapter **

**Hope you enjoyed it – please review ? :D **

**Thanks **


	21. I Want A Daughter

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews and reads etc **

**Also , thanks to **Sue1313 **for being a constant reviewer :D**

…

"I want a daughter." Spencer mused as he made his girlfriend and him some tea. Personally, he didn't like it but she was pregnant, felt ill at the smell and taste of coffee and she told him, forcefully, that if she couldn't drink coffee then he couldn't either. He did manage to get a couple of cups at work though without her knowledge – if she found out she'd kill him.

"You what?" She asked, she hadn't actually been listening to him, they were going house hunting today and she had been thinking about what she wanted it to be like. She knew she wanted a big back garden, preferably with a deck so they could have barbeques and invite the team round, maybe even a pool and a few bedrooms. It'd been over a month since he'd found out she was pregnant but now he seemed so happy, more so than her.

"Keep up, would you." He laughed, handing her her cuppa and sitting next to her, not before giving her a quick peck. "The baby, I want a daughter."

Kathryn couldn't help smiling. Truthfully, she did too but she never anticipated that he would too. "Well, we'll be finding out in a couple of hours so then you'll know." He persisted and told her that it was going to be a girl and he was sure of it. To her, it was actually really cute. "We'll have to choose some baby names. Good ones." She gave a pointed look to Spencer –he'd suggested 'Fred' , 'Bennie' , 'Jordan' and 'Charlie'. Personally, Kathryn wasn't a fan of them.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and pouted before the light bulb went off in his head and he grinned. "What about," he paused for dramatic effect, and to tease her for teasing him. She rolled her eyes and gave an expectant look, "Lily."

"Lily Reid." Spencer nodded enthusiastically. His girlfriend smiled, which made him smile. They officially had a name for a baby girl.

…

**Just wanted to put a small bit up because I added a chapter for my other fic . The next chapter may be longer , I'm not sure yet , I do know that the team will be in it though**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Please review ? **


	22. House Hunting

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews and reads etc **

…

"You're kidding right?" At Kathryn's incredulous look, he added "it's massive, we're having a baby, therefore there'll be me and you who share a room, obviously and the baby who'll be in the nursery. We don't need a five bedroomed house with two master bedrooms, three en-suite rooms, a too big kitchen and dining room, a games room, study and unusually large front and back garden. It's a little excessive don't you think?" The pair had looked at three houses so far and Spencer had found a problem with every one of them much to his girlfriend's annoyance.

"Well what if the team want to stay over or Lindsey and Lucas with Katie, what about when the baby's older or if we have more children?" Spencer widened his eyes slightly at the last part. "What? We may decide that we want more children at some point, way, way in the future. Like maybe when the kids six or eight for all I care as long as said child is no longer a baby or toddler. But it's a lovely house and the extra room is great. The kids – that's Henry, Jack and Katie included, can run around and wear themselves out. I don't want some really small house cos I don't want to have to move again." She was tired, pregnant and he was complaining. Not the best mix.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just speaking from a practical standpoint. Why waste money on a house that's way too big. Do we even have the kind of money for that?" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Like I said, complaining." He was going to protest but thought better of it when she glared at him with a look that could rival Hotch's (and many people had tried, and failed, at that). "And yes, we do have that kind of money."

"We still have two houses to go, let's look at them and then decide?" House hunting had never been his thing and they both knew he'd cave and buy that house in the end but that wasn't about to stop him from trying to change her mind. He couldn't fathom why anyone would need that much space; like with Rossi, he lives alone yet lives in a mansion. Spencer would never understand it.

Before she could reply, they pulled up to the fourth house. The garden was nice, very green grass that'd obviously been well kept; this was reflected in the neat and very colourful flowers running down each side of the path, directing the pair to the front door. The outside of the house was very simple yet sophisticated, white panelling with even whiter window borders. The inside was better, The dining room had a wooden base, painted white and the top half of the walls were painted a dark red. The dining table set was a light wooden colour; the laminate flooring was just a little bit darker. The window to the right side brightened the whole room. An archway connected that and the kitchen, which again in Spencer's point of view was too big. The counter tops were marble and the cupboards etc were the colour of the table. Bar stools were laid out evenly across the island counters, giving an alternative place to eat. At the other side of the room lay the living room. The carpet was cream and soft, the walls one shade darker. Just like the dining room, a large window bathed the room in light. The large tv stood facing away from the window, on a diagonal slant, but despite that, the light didn't catch onto it so the picture wouldn't be affected by the light. The sofas were soft, cream colours, a corner sofa with plain purple cushions. A rug, the same colour, was placed directly in the middle of it with a light wooden coffee table placed on top of it. In the corner of the room stood a large radio / CD Player, which he thought Kathryn would have a lot of fun with.

"So, what d'yah think so far?" The pregnant woman asked, resting her head on his shoulder, he immediately put his arm around her drawing her near.

"It's nearly as big as the last one." His girlfriend rolled her eyes and huffed, about to leave the comfort when he proceeded; "but I like it, it'd be useful for get-together's and for the kids to run around." Actually, he did think it was too big but he didn't want to upset her and he supposed he could get used to it. She smiled at him and so he kissed her. "We still have to see the upstairs though before you get too excited, and the back garden."

The upstairs was just as good as the downstairs. The master bedroom was almost twice the size of the bedroom they had now, with two walk in wardrobes and a very big en-suite bathroom. The bath alone was big enough for at least three people and the shower had several shower heads that could all be turned on at any one time. They could also be set in any direction just like one could do with just a normal shower. The tiles matched – a dark blue, contrasted with the white toilet, sink, bath and shower. A large mirror sat on the wall where the sink was and on the slight corner wall just before the bath, there was a medicine cabinet. A cupboard near the door held soft white towels and two bath robes. The three other rooms were large and spacious, carrying a double bed, matched with a wooden set of draws and end table. The walls were painted a light blue with two white borders at the top and bottom, the carpet, again, a cream colour. The other, was exactly the same with the exception of the walls being yellow. The hallway was exceptionally large, there were two extra bathrooms, almost as big as the master bedrooms. Almost.

"I love it." She whispered to him as they were being led to the back garden. As soon as they were out of the double doors they stood on a deck, with a barbeque at the right end, a large table with a matching set of chairs by it. The garden was spacious and the fences were outlined with the same colourful flowers that were in the front garden; the colour of the grass the same too. It was a truly beautiful house.

"What's the price of it?" He asked the real estate agent, Betty. She was a young and well-kept young woman. She reminded the couple of Nichole but neither mentioned it.

"$460,000 sir. But it's worth it, you're sure to love it." She said, Betty really wasn't the best agent they could have had in that her 'persuasion' techniques were slim to none but she was lovely, and that's the one they got so they made the most of it.

"$460,000? Tell me you're joking?" He asked, completely serious. It was a great house but that much, the two only paid $65,000 for the apartment they got together and he knew a house would be more expensive, but still. The woman gave him a confused look before confirming that she was being completely honest. He looked at Kathryn then back at the woman sighing.

"It's ok if you don't want us to get it, we can go and look at the next house, and then decide on a different one." She told him sincerely. She thought the house was beautiful but she couldn't force Spencer to pay half – they agreed to go half each, Rossi and Morgan had offered to pay towards their house but they politely declined – and it was a little bit too expensive.

"I'm willing to offer $400,000." Spencer told the real estate agent firmly, Kathryn's expression turned to one of complete shock much to the genius' amusement.

"I'll talk with them about the offer and see what they say." She told them. They shook hands and insisted on not looking at the other house; from the images they'd seen prior it didn't look like anything they'd be interested in anyway. They only agreed to look at it to be polite. Besides, his pregnant girlfriend seemed exhausted so thought it best to just head home.

"You actually want that house?" She asked when they began driving, leaving the house alone and void of people once again. She loved the house but she wasn't sure he did.

"Yes I want the house. It was great." He smiled, briefly looking over at her before settling his eyes back on the road.

"So it's not because of me? I didn't make you put an offer down by making you feel bad or something?" She decided to ask cautiously as to not upset him, that wouldn't really be the best thing to do.

"I wanted the house, you told me that you did too so I put an offer down. Simple." The pair of them just hoped $400,000 would be enough for the owners.

…

**Thanks for reading :D **

**Please review ?**


	23. A Conversation With Hotch

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews and reads etc**

…

"We want to throw a baby shower for Kathryn so you have to keep Reid occupied on the day of." Garcia told the male members of the team. She had dragged them, along with Prentiss and JJ to the conference room to talk this out. She'd ensured that they come in early so the couple in question wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

"What? What the heck would we do that he could possibly be interested in?" Morgan protested.

"Take him to some nerdy convention or something." Emily suggested, a slight smirk playing on her face as the men looked at her in disbelief that she could even suggested such an absurd thing.

"How could you even joke about that?" Rossi asked, his face made it seem as though they were in a horror movie.

"I wasn't joking." The woman laughed.

"Maybe we could-" Hotch started before the man himself walked through the door; his pregnant girlfriend being led by the hand.

"Maybe we could what?" He asked as he sat down, still holding Kathryn's hand.

"Do we have a case or something?" The brunette woman asked, she hoped not. Although she felt conflicted over that as the team should be helping people who were getting killed but she just wanted to sit and relax. Well, she'd rather do paperwork than have to work a case – they had, after all, just gotten back from a child abduction case. It was sad, looking at the parents faces as they wondered if they'd ever get to hold their four year old boy again. His name was Ryan, when they found him he'd been sexually assaulted and beaten, but he was alive. He'd be 'okay', physically perhaps; emotionally and mentally not so much. It made her wonder what it'd take for someone to do something like that to someone so innocent; who could take a childhood away and ruin a four year olds life – what did he do to deserve such a cruel fate.

"Oh my god!" Garcia exclaimed as she ran to hug the couple. "Congratulations!" Her excitement was the equivalent to that of a child at Christmas.

"What are we congratulating us on?" Kathryn looked at Spencer with a confused expression, apparently she'd missed a lot during her reflection.

"I just told them the sex of the baby. Thought you were listening, sorry." He replied sheepishly, feeling a little bit guilty at not ensuring that she was listening. Sometimes it was hard to know what she was thinking, but she'd been doing this a lot recently. Zoning in and out of conversations, he thought it was strange but left her to it. He really didn't want to annoy her, a normal annoyed her was bad enough but a hormonal and pregnant angry her was a no go. She'd kill him and then revive him to clean up the mess and kill him again. The whole thought of it scared him, making him shudder. She gave him a half smile before accepting the hugs from everyone in the room.

"Congratulations, he seems a lot happier now." Hotch commented as he hugged her. "It's good, maybe he just needed to talk. Are you happy?"

This stunned the woman for a minute, no-one had asked her that before and she wasn't sure how to answer. "I'm having a baby with the man I love, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled at him but with how close the two had gotten, he could see through it. He'd become a surrogate father to her, almost. Sure, she disliked him and they butted heads when she first joined but now she respected him and could talk to him about anything. Her relationship with him was almost like Reid and Gdeon's relationship but Hotch treated her more as his daughter than a mentee.

"That's not an answer." Luckily, the team were talking to a grinning Spencer and Aaron and Kathryn were out of the way. She looked to the floor before sighing.

"It is what it is. He's happy, I love him and it'll be good for him. I could never get an abortion Hotch. I'll love the kid and do everything a parent's supposed to do. It's all I can do." She confided. Somehow, she felt as though she was betraying the child and her boyfriend by saying it aloud, it felt as though she was telling them that she didn't want them, hated them even.

"I didn't think you were, I felt the same way you know. Now I can't imagine Jack not being in my life. While Haley was pregnant I would wonder whether it would have been easier for both of us if she wasn't having a baby." Equally, that was the first time he'd ever said that aloud. "She just seemed so happy, just like Reid and so I acted just like you. I smiled and did everything I could for her hoping that it'd be enough, hoping that she wouldn't see through the wall I put up. She never did, and nor has Reid." He wrapped an arm around her for comfort. "It's ok to be scared and to want something different. It makes us human."

"I can't tell him. It could destroy him, he looks so happy and I can't take that away from him. You're the only person that knows, the only person that's noticed. I want to keep it that way. Maybe things'll change once I've had the baby, I'll have to quit Aaron." She trailed off towards the end, her emotions were difficult to get hold of now with her being pregnant and she didn't want anyone to see her cry. He frowned at her slightly.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Once Haley had Jack it changed my outlook on life. I can't look at a case concerning children and not think about him, I feel the need to want to protect him from everything despite knowing that I can't. It gets increasingly harder to leave him to come to work and I can see the disappointment on his face but he encourages me. He thinks I'm some kind of hero. Once you hold your child for the first time, you'll forget about your worries and be happy, you'll forget about what life was like before and be happy. It's like everything falling into place and it's good. But Kathryn, don't do anything you don't want to do, do you understand me?" His fatherly voice came out at the last sentence to make her understand what he was telling her. She knew.

"Ok. I guess everything happens for a reason, that's what Pen believes anyway. You know, we were talking and we want Dave and Emily to be the godparents. I think it'd be good for them, even Derek was considered. I figured that I'd make sure you got to see our kid very regularly but Dave and Emily seem like they'd make good parents but they haven't had a chance. This way they'd have one. You don't mind do you?" She looked up at him again and he could see how lost she was, it was all in her eyes. He felt sorry for her.

"Why would I mind, as long as you don't encourage your child to call me 'granddad' or something then it's fine. I wouldn't miss seeing your kid for the world, never." He kissed her on the forehead. "You know, you're more responsible than you think you are, sure you occasionally have a bad attitude and a bit too big for your boots but that doesn't make you irresponsible and it doesn't mean you can't be a mum. You're great with Jack, with Henry and with Katie (Lindsey's daughter). If there's anyone to worry about it's definitely Spencer. If the kids anything like him then god help you. All I can say is good luck to you." They both laughed slightly at the mere thought of two geniuses running around the house.

"Now that's a scary thought, even more so than you think taking Spencer to a 'nerdy' convention is." She laughed at Hotch's shocked face before bumping her hip into him lightly.

"How do you know about that?" Aaron smiled; she just winked at him, his arm still tightly around him. It always made her feel safe and secure; protected from the world.

…

**Thanks for reading , please review ? **

**By the way there's a poll on my profile page, please check it out and vote if you want me to make a sequel or whatever to 'Wedding Bells Are Ringing' , got some alerts for it so am wondering whether to carry on with it.**


	24. Baby Shower

The Secret Social Life of Dr. Spencer Reid Chapter 24

**I've decided to purposely not say whether the baby's a boy or a girl yet , I'm actually thinking about waiting until she's actually had the baby which may be in the next chapter or two cos this pregnancy stuff is me going on a whim as I've never been pregnant . In addition , for wedding plans I do actually have an idea for that but they won't be getting married yet , probably not for a while , sorry :S**

**Oh and I know that I've jumped during the last couple of chapters in terms of time but I don't want to drag this pregnancy on so yeah … **

**Thanks for the reviews and reads etc**

…

The couple had gotten the house that they wanted and had moved in. He had to admit that even he had fallen in love with it. The team had helped with the move and setting up the furniture etc. The girls had planned that the baby shower was to be there and she'd forced the guys to take him to a Star Trek convention and then to the cinema to watch a random film that she couldn't remember the name of. It was payback and she was just glad that it wasn't her going with him. She loved him but she had boundaries and no way would she _ever _go to a Star Trek convention.

"So two months to go now and you can go back to drinking coffee." Lindsey joked, ironically sitting in front of her with a mug of steaming coffee in her hand. It'd stopped making Kathryn feel sick and now she just longed for it. She really was ready to just have the baby because the more she thought about it the more nervous she got. Could she really take care of a baby on her own whilst Spencer was away on cases? What other job could she get that would still allow her to be home for her kid? Will the team still like her if she quit the BAU? All she knew was that if Hotch had known that she was having those kinds of thoughts he'd give her a rather long lecture about how the BAU is a family and they'd never forget about one of their own, that they love her and that'd never change.

"Good, maybe I'll drink double the amount I used to for a while to make up for it, I intend to do the same with sex. I miss it so much, how long after you've had a kid do you have to wait until you can have sex again?" The women just rolled their eyes in a clear refusal to answer her question.

"Maybe you should open the presents." Garcia suggested rather excitedly. The bubbly blonde was going to invite all of Kathryn's female friends but complying with the pregnant woman's wishes she didn't. She wanted a 'small get-together' with the BAU ladies and her best friend Lindsey. It was all she really needed and she didn't like being the centre of attention. Most of all she really didn't want people touching her stomach the whole time asking about the due date and the sex of the baby, this, that and the other. She just wanted people, the people she now considered her best friends, there to talk to and laugh and joke.

"You guys really are the best!" The brunette exclaimed, looking down at the newly unwrapped gift laying in her lap.

"Well, we've bought stuff for the baby; we had to buy something for you too." Emily summarised, smiling at the look of pure glee on her co-workers face. They'd got her a large box full of her favourite sweets and chocolate, cookies and Dr Pepper. It was something so simple and yet so much to the twenty-six year old. She thought it was actually kind of cute.

"Yeah but I can bet Spence'll have half the box, he really does have a sweet tooth." JJ stated.

"You have no idea." She smirked at the glances she got from the women before redirecting their attention to the gifts and thanking them. "With all this I don't think we'll have to buy any baby clothes for a while. These are all so cute." She'd not only gotten clothes for her baby, JJ had bought the cutest little teddy bear along with baby monitors. She was beyond thankful for them. Jennifer had expressed how useful they were and how imperative it was for any parent to have them. Emily had gotten some cute little sheets with ducks and teddy bears etc on them. They were adorable. She also bought an activity gym to which the woman just couldn't help but smirk at. She could imagine Spencer encouraging their child to play with it, even joining in himself. She'd shared that thought with the girls and they all agreed. Penelope, being her, demanded that she wanted pictures of it if he did, as well as pictures of the family anyway. She expected constant updates on how the new addition to the team was doing and all the others did was laugh. Lindsey had gotten her some baby books, well more for Reid as she knew that he was more than likely going to insist on reading to their child every night to which, again, Garcia demanded pictures on. It took several minutes for all of the girls to convince her that there'd be plenty of pictures. Diapers and pacifiers were supplied with baby lotion and wipes. "I can't believe you spent all this money. You didn't have to." She felt guilty that they felt the need to buy all of this.

"We know." This was the only reply she got.

…

"That's like four hours of my day that I'll never get back." Morgan complained on the car ride back to Spencer's place. The convention was dire for the men; with the exception of the genius, and, they'd never thought it possible, but the film was worse!

"It wasn't that bad. It was great-" Reid started, the smile on his face was already turning into a grin.

"You two shut up. Morgan, it was a nice thing to do and he deserves it." Hotch reprimanded the man. To be honest, him, Rossi and Derek all shared the same thoughts; it was terrible and each of them were plotting their own individual revenge on the girls. Of course they didn't want to burst Spencer's bubble so they decided to swerve past that subject.

"So, you looking forward to becoming a dad?" Dave asked, turning around in his seat in order to face the young man.

They all noticed the slight hesitation before he spoke. Realising that he couldn't lie to his team, his family, of profilers, he sighed and started; "I'm scared. That's to be expected though right? I mean, I'm glad we're having a baby and all but sometimes I just don't know if I'll be good enough. As horrible as this may sound, part of me sincerely hopes that our child will not turn out like us. I don't want to raise a kid to be us, I want something better like, I don't know, just something that isn't dangerous." He closed his eyes and put his head back on the head rest, he had no idea why he'd just said that, what if they told her?

"No-one does Reid. If I had had children, I wouldn't want them to be anything like me. I certainly wouldn't want them to join the FBI or the army or the navy, just anything. I'd rather him or her be a teacher or a doctor, maybe even a lawyer. No-one wants to be their parents and no parent wants their kid to be like them." He smiled slightly as he remembered a discussion he'd had with his girlfriend the night before about the baby, she wants it christened with godparents. He found that he quite liked the idea despite him not being a particular believer in God or religion. They had chosen the godparents and both him and Kathryn couldn't wait until they could tell said people. They couldn't wait until they could hold their child for the first time.

…

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Please review ? **


	25. Happy

**Sorry about the delay in writing :/**

**Thanks for the reviews , favourites , alerts and hits :D I appreciate it massively**

…

Reid thought he'd be prepared for this part but he really wasn't. He was suddenly even more terrified than he thought he ever could be. He felt sick with the dread and the worry that had completely overridden the excitement. She was in labour.

"Spencer, stop pacing!" His girlfriend shouted. It was scary just being in the same room as her, everything he did appeared to be grating on her and yet he was forced to stay in the room. He'd put up with three and a half hours of this already but luckily she was 8cm dilated. Logic told him that she was stressed and in pain and he should help but the irrational side of him was telling him to run out of the room and get someone else in here like Hotch or Garcia. "Spencer! Get. The. Doctor!" Not giving it a second thought he nodded and practically ran from the room, glad for the reason to escape if only for a few minutes.

Soon thereafter they were holding their daughter, Isabella Reid. Both of them were happy and any worry they previously had was temporarily gone. Another contraction like pain surged through Kathryn making her wince. A nurse quickly took the baby to clean her up as the doctor demanded the brunette push once again. The couple were both equally as dumfounded but the pain made her do as she was told.

"Congratulations." The doctor told them. "You've got twin girls." The child was momentarily handed to the mother, who was in too much shock to respond. Although the doctor gave them a confused glance, he didn't ask. This baby too, was taken away to be cleaned up.

"Twins. We're not prepared for this." Kathryn stated when the room was emptied, leaving just her and Spencer alone. "We weren't told we were having twins! Stupid incompetent-"

"There's such a thing as a shadow twin." He interrupted and by the irritated look he received he quickly continued. "It's basically where one of the babies are hiding directly behind the other so only one heartbeat would be picked up, it's rare but can happen that we wouldn't find out." She forced her head back into the pillow and groaned.

"You ever get me pregnant again and I'll kill you, revive you to clean up the mess then kill you again." An evil smile spread across her face before the team rushed in with smiles on their faces. If possible, their smiles grew wider when Isabella was brought in and placed into Spencer's waiting arms.

"She's beautiful." Garcia cooed over the new-born.

"What's her name?" Emily asked before anyone else had the chance.

"Isabella. Isabella Reid." Kathryn stated, smiling up at the father of her child. She was amazed that she was so thrilled about the baby. She never thought it could be so special – especially during labour – but all of the worries she once had had slipped away. In that moment she was with her family and the happiest she's ever been. Isabella had been passed around everyone with Garcia taking pictures despite the no phone rule, and it was only when Rossi was holding her that they spoke again.

"Dave, Emily." Spencer started and deliberately waited until he had their full attention before continuing. "We've been thinking about this and we want you two to be her godparents." The smile grew on their faces.

"But there is a condition." The mother interrupted making the new godparents nervous. "You have to go to her school plays or dance shows or whatever else she does." She couldn't help but giggle at the relieved faces of the pair.

"But we get to see her as often as we want right?" Rossi asked. The thought of being the godfather of Isabella thrilled him; he never thought he would get the chance to do anything like this.

"Yeah. You can even babysit her for us if we just happen to go out or need some alone time." Emily snorted before turning her attention back at her goddaughter. Honestly, she couldn't be happier about the fact.

"Thank you." She told the pair sincerely. They didn't get to say anything else before the nurse who'd delivered their children brought their second daughter in. They were non-identical twins luckily for them. The team just stared at the trio in just as much shock as the new parents were in when they found out.

"You have twins?" Morgan asked. "You didn't tell us that. There was only one baby on the photos you showed us." He was in complete disbelief.

"Yeah we only found out an hour ago too. We were just as unprepared, she was a shadow twin." At their dumfounded expressions he added, "don't ask me to explain, just know that that's why it wasn't picked up when we went to the scans."

"What's her name dear? We need to know what to put on the birth certificate." The nurse told Kathryn and Spencer in a kind voice. All she got were blank stares.

"Erm…" The brunette looked over at the team. "Any of you got a decent name that isn't your own name to call our daughter. We weren't exactly prepared for this." She got a lot of blank stares for a while. She would've named her but she couldn't think of anything and nor could Spencer. It seemed nice to involve the team, like a real family.

"What about Maddie?" Garcia suggested. "Oh, actually Maddie Reid doesn't sound great."

"Lily. Lily Reid." Hotch mused.

"Lily it is." Reid told the nurse, smiling at both his girlfriend and Aaron. The Unit Chief was taken aback, he didn't expect them to actually name their child Lily but he felt a sense of pride and honour at them accepting it.

"What about them calling you Granddad or Grandpa?" The team laughed at his expression of complete distaste for it.

"No. Never. Don't even think about it or I'll make your lives a living hell. Especially yours." Hotch pointed at Spencer who's eyes had suddenly grown wide.

"Wait what. I didn't say it she did." The older man just shrugged at him.

"Derek, Jen, godparents?" The mother asked thinking it better to steer away from that conversation which could well become a light-hearted argument and a big joke.

"Hell yes." Morgan replied without hesitation to which JJ nodded along with. It was a beautiful moment for everyone and when Kathryn looked over to Aaron he just nodded and smiled like he did when he was proud of her.

…

**There's this chapter completed :) **

**Hope you liked it and please review ? **

**Thanks for reading :D**


	26. The Aftermath

**Sorry for the delay – I've been a bit busy recently and then didn't know where to take this next**

**Here's the next chapter …**

…

It'd been six months since Isabella and Lily were welcomed into the world. That meant six months of crying, screaming, sleepless nights and an endless supply of coffee. Despite this, Spencer couldn't be happier. It was hard work but when he was away all he could think about was going home to them, holding them in his arms and reading to them. Unfortunately, a case had come in and so he was staying in some hotel in Philadelphia. The UnSub had killed three women and had just abducted a forth. They had nothing on him; no leads, no physical evidence and only a partial profile. Of course, Reid being Reid was working on a geographical profile but the case was grating on him. He wished he was at home, shielded from the horrors he had to face daily, his girlfriend laughing at a film, glancing over at him and smiling every so often, wrapped up in his arms. He longed to hear her laugh, feel her lips against his, feel her head on his chest in bed. He longed for her. Even though he was away and even though he had two crying babies at home he was truly happy, he had exactly what he wanted. Almost. There was one thing he wanted, one thing he couldn't get and it was killing him.

…

_"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hotch asked, confused, as Kathryn walked, unannounced, into his office. His face must have betrayed him because she laughed._ _Sitting down and making herself comfortable; her legs up on his desk making his name plate move forward at least two inches, she looked around the room. "Kathryn is everything ok?" She cocked her head sideways, eyebrow raised and wearing a fairly amused expression. She'd lost her pregnancy weight through 'vigorous workouts' as Spencer so put it. _

"_Yeah, fine." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. He'd become a surrogate father for her recently and due to this he knew her very well. Too well. _

"_Kathryn." He glared at her expectantly and she couldn't help but roll her eyes even though he hated it. Luckily he didn't say anything._

"_I'm resigning." She stated simply. It took a moment for her words to register in his mind, she could tell because of the surprise and question appearing in his eyes. She almost relented, she almost took it back. Almost. _

"_Why?" He asked. If this wasn't so serious she would have laughed at his clueless-ness, but the trouble was that it was serious. She was about to become everything she didn't want to be and she hated herself for it. She hated Spencer for it. She hated everyone for it. _

"_Isabella and Lily." Kathryn adored them but the names felt strange to her, foreign. It was as if they weren't actually hers. What she wanted she could no longer have and it was their fault, Spencer's fault. _

"_What about them?" His endless questions were irritating her, did she really have to spell everything out for him? She had yet to tell Spencer of her resignation but she didn't care about what he'd say. She didn't care about anything. Nothing. She felt nothing._

"_I have to take care of them. Do you expect me and Reid to work here and leave them for days at a time with some random person? When will that stop? When they start calling the babysitter mum or dad? When they barely recognise us? They need stability so that's what I'm doing." Her voice was raised a little more and her right hand was gripping the side of the chair so hard her knuckles were white. _

"_Reid? Kathryn, what's going on with you?" Aaron asked cautiously. He knew she was distancing herself from him the minute she said 'Reid' but he'd known there was something wrong with her before that – Spencer had told them. The problem was that she acted naturally whilst they were there but there were moments when he could see it. He could see something in her face, in her eyes like she wanted to run, like she didn't want it or regretted it. Every part of him wished he'd imagined it but the more he saw her the clearer it'd been. Eventually, she stopped inviting them round and so whenever they visited she went out or stayed in her bedroom. Spencer, had no idea what to do, none of them did. So they asked her if she was ok, how she was handling things and then let her know that they were there whenever she needed it. Her answers were always the same, she was ok, she was handling things fine and she knew they were there. The way she said it was void of any emotion, it was almost robotic. Whenever he was there, whenever the team were there, she avoided touching Lily and Isabella for as long as she could, doing anything possible to escape from it._

"_Nothing, I'm fine. Stop asking me, everyone needs to stop asking!" She shouted as she stood up and started pacing, running her fingers through her thick brown hair. A second look at her showed she'd lost a lot of weight, too much. She looked pale and beyond tired – she looked frail, fragile, she looked lost and angry. Very, very angry. By now though he knew that was just a defense mechanism. "Why can't you just accept that. I'm resigning, I quit, I'm fine, good, I'm friggin' ecstatic!" _

"_Kathryn. You're not fine. You say you're 'fine' whenever you are in fact not fine at all. You're talking to a profiler here and trust me, we all notice the difference in you. Lindsey and Lucas notice the difference in you. Hell, when was the last time you saw them? When was the last time you went out? When was the last conversation you had with Spencer? When was the last time you smiled or laughed? What have you done to yourself?" Her surrogate father was exasperated and quickly running out of patience. She'd pulled away from everyone after the first week of being back at home. Reid described her as just 'going through the motions'. He made it apparent that she stayed up late or didn't go to bed at all. When she did sleep, it wasn't with him. She hardly ate but drank a lot of coffee, she practically lived off it. She froze whenever she heard the twins cry and left it to Spencer to deal with. He told his team that never in the entire time he'd known her had she been like this. Frankly, it terrified all of them. How do you get through to someone who didn't seem to register anything properly? They'd all tried. None of them had succeeded. Instead she just shut down even further and now, to Hotch, she seemed like nothing but a shell. For a minute, when she walked into his office, she was her old self and that did happen sometimes. Sometimes they were lucky enough to get glimpses of her, she let them know that she was still in there, but most of the time they got this faceless person. _

_She paused for a moment, eerily still, looking at the door. Her eyes were cold and distant, there was nothing there, even the dark brown they once were seemed to have faded. Faded along with her. "The last time I saw them was eight days after I got out of hospital. The last time I went out was today, I'm here aren't I? I went to the shop yesterday, walked through the park the day before that. The last conversation I had with Spencer. Two days after I returned to the house from the hospital. __The last time I laughed was the day Isabella and Lily were born. The last time I smiled was three days after I got out of hospital and what have I done to myself? Nothing. I've done nothing." Resuming her previous pacing she took a deep breath. "I must take care of them. I have to leave. I don't know what everyone expects me to do. I can't do this. I don't want this." He stood and watched as she babbled, tears running down her face. She seemed oblivious to the fact. "How do people do this? I'm a terrible person. Terrible. I don't want this, I can't have this. Everything was fine." She turned to look at him, a look of desperation slicing through him. He was wary and slightly scared. Scared of her, what she would do – she had lost it, completely. He had no idea what to do so he just stood there, frozen and unable to break her penetrating gaze. She began to step towards him, slowly but in what could be deemed as a somewhat threatening way. "It was all fine until I joined this team. We were fine as friends, sure we wanted more but we were content." She stopped in front of him but he still couldn't find anything to say, couldn't move and he still couldn't break eye contact. "It's you people. You were his family, I didn't know any of you. I didn't care to know any of you and that was fine. I don't want a family, I can't have a family. It's not right and shouldn't be. It can't be." Every word was frantic and rushed and he couldn't tell who he felt the most sorry for: Kathryn because she was so evidently broken or Spencer for having to put up with it, work and take care of his two daughters. Which was worse? What would he have done if it had been Hayley that was so messed up? _

"_Kathryn, I-" What was he going to say? What could he say? He doubted anything he said or did would fix her. He wasn't sure there was anything that could help her. She just seemed too far gone and it was his fault. The team's fault. They should've done something instead of watching it happen._

"_I quit." Taking another deep breath, she took a step back, smiled, in what seemed more like a snarl, and left. _

That was three months ago. It took her another two weeks before she held her daughters properly. That same day she smiled, really looked at them and realised how much they looked like Spencer. That day she spoke to her boyfriend properly, told him that she loved him, kissed him and slept with him. Also, she called the house 'home' for the first time since she'd left the hospital. A week later, Reid invited the team over and she laughed, apologised to everybody and even joined in the conversation. She cuddled up with Spencer, kissed her daughter's, held them, fed them. A day later, she went back to Hotch's office and chatted to him about everything and he listened. That very same day he took Isabella and Lily over to his place for the night so that Kathryn and Spencer could spend some time together to really talk.

Right now she was happy. Right now they were happy. Right now they are a family.

…

**There's that chapter – it seems a little bit weird to me , not my best maybe or maybe it was the italics part , I'm not sure**

**Anyway , thanks for reading , I appreciate it as I will if you want to review :-)**

**At the moment I'm debating whether to end it here or not , I'm really not sure yet **

**Anyway , thanks again for reading :-)**


End file.
